»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««
by oOaiNyOo
Summary: Una historia pasional entre Jack y Annie,la aprendiz de Tia Dalma que creció odiando a los hombres,y en especial a él,se conocen,se gustan,¿Qué pasará cuando ella descubra su nombre? Review! Long Summary in
1. Estragos que Causa Amarte

_Es una historia de pasiones incontroladas, como protagonista masculino tiene a Jack Sparrow… con solo decirles esto ya deberían seguir leyendo xD_

_Este fic se sitúa después de la primera película, si Will y Elizabeth no habrían ayudado a Jack a saldar su deuda, dado que no la tenía. La Tía Dalma de mi historia es la misma, solo que con un pasado algo distinto, (se enamora de Jack Sparrow… y todos saben que eso puede ser algo peligroso para una.._

_Tan sólo algunos personajes y la historia me pertenecen._

_Dedicado a mi querida editora que es mi única lectora por cierto xD_

_Bueno ahí va._

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**1º Estragos que causa amarte**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»**

**»»» Pяóℓσgσ «««**

La luz solar no llegaba a alcanzar aquellos exóticos parajes que caracterizaban el bosque tras pasar el gran río. Los altos árboles, cuyas enormes y fuertes ramas provistas de verdes hojas cubrían al cielo casi en su totalidad, lo que impedía que el sol los atravesase. El lúgubre y siniestro paisaje no parecía ahuyentar a las criaturas de la noche, unas dispersas y otras arremolinadas sobre una cabaña, oculta entre la maleza, de acceso único a través de una escalerilla de madera.

Era el ambiente idóneo para la curiosa inquilina de la ya nombrada cabaña. Habladurías y malas lenguas decían de ella verdades como un templo. La tachaban de hechicera, conocedora de las artes oscuras, incluso se atrevían a llamarla bruja…

Pero tras esa máscara de misterio que tapaba a la mujer, se escondía un corazón, maltratado por el tiempo y la distancia, y por supuesto, por un hombre. Un hombre que había conseguido enamorar a la hechicera Tia Dalma, un amante que había hecho con su cuerpo lo que jamás otro podría, un hombre del que ella esperaba más que solo la pasión de una noche, pero, como bien sabéis, eso nunca se cumplió.

Era por eso que la hechicera se encerraba en su escondite, su cabaña era su fría fortaleza de las noches de pesadillas y recuerdos. Refugio de los mil maleficios que tenía preparados, pero que jamás lanzaba por esperanza a que ese hombre volviera a ella algún día. Todo eso había hecho de ella alguien siniestro.

Sólo una joven conocía su secreto. Una joven que cuando llegó al frío bosque con 12 años estaba perdida. Familia muerta, y desconsuelo en el corazón la guiaban. Una noche de tormenta Tia Dalma había salido a por plantas medicinales y se topó con aquella muchacha asustada y tiritando por el frío. Se decidió a adoptarla como su aprendiz, alguien que siguiera su legado de hechicería, y la crió hasta que alcanzó sus 18 años. Durante ese tiempo le contó mil y una historias sobre los hombres, por supuesto no eran ninguna cosa buena. Cada noche para dormirla le contaba el mismo cuento, el cuento de cómo un pirata la había robado su corazón para después marcharse. Por eso la chica, había crecido odiando a dicho hombre. Del que sólo conocía su nombre. _Capitán Jack Sparrow…_Pensaba la joven de nombre Annie, _cuantos infortunios le causaste a mi maestra… es por eso que si nuestros caminos se cruzan algún día, juro devolverte todo el daño que le hiciste. _Con esos pensamientos se dormía cada noche.

Ahora Annie se había marchado de aquel bosque. Se había convertido en toda una mujer independiente, se lo debía a su querida maestra que tan bien le enseñó. No había abandonado a Tia Dalma, simplemente necesitaba dinero, porque la hechicería no cubría gastos, y decidió mudarse a la Isla más cercana, (Tortuga) y trabajar de camarera en una cantina 4 días a la semana. Tan bien trabajaba que el cantinero en seguida empezó a pagarle bastante más dinero, que ella compartía con Tia Dalma. Su vida era bastante tranquila, no se imaginaba como iba cambiar tras conocer a aquel pirata, de pintas extravagantes y distinguido encanto.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»**

_Fin del prologo._

_Si fueran tan amables de dejarme review se lo agradecería mucho. Besos!_


	2. La Camarera de Tortuga

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**2º La Camarera de Tortuga**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»**

La activa Isla de Tortuga, por el día tenía un ambiente normal y corriente. Comercio y servicios eran las actividades principales de sus gentes, aunque luego, todos dejaban a un lado sus preocupaciones y se unían a la juerga nocturna. Lo que daba trabajo a los cantineros y camareros, como la joven Annie.

Una mañana como otra cualquiera, Annie despertó y se encontró con las horribles cortinas que tapaban la ventana de su cuarto. Se levantó sin preocuparse de tapar sus encantos, pues solo llevaba puesto un corto camisón, que transparentaba ligeramente, se dirigió a la ventana.

-Agh, malditas cortinas, ¡como odio que tapen la luz! –Masculló la dulce Annie, que por las mañanas no era tan dulce… (xD y quién lo es.)

Tanto tiempo viviendo en un lugar oscuro como la cabaña de Tia Dalma, y descubrir por fin la luz del sol, habían hecho que Annie aborreciera la oscuridad. Bien podría haberse apartado, pues al descubrir las cortinas, un hombre que pasaba por allí se la quedó mirando descaradamente. Al verlo, indignada se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, y se vistió con mucha prisa, pues quería salir de la pequeña habitación que tenía alquilada para pasar las noches y vengarse de aquel mirón descarado.

Jack Sparrow, tras deleitarse la vista por unos segundos, terció una media sonrisa de satisfacción, (N/A: De esas que tanto me gustan…) y se dispuso a seguir su paseo, pero en seguida su semblante cambió a asombro al ver a la chica de antes medio vestida y algo despeinada que corría tras él para alcanzarlo. A duras penas consiguió escaparse y ocultarse tras unos hombres que discutían cerca de allí, y es que Annie era muy veloz. Por suerte para él, ella no había llegado a distinguir su rostro, pero sí aquel extraño sombrero que Jack solía llevar, él por si acaso, se lo quitó. La joven se giró a todas partes buscándolo pero no dio con él, y, tras ver la mirada curiosa de las gentes hacia ella, volvió a su habitación del hostal para adecentar su aspecto.

-Hombres… -Dijo malhumorada mientras se arreglaba el vestido campesino que llevaba, a pesar de ser simple le quedaba bastante bien. Annie poseía unos bellos ojos color miel, que combinaban con su largo y ondulado cabello, siempre suelto, y brillante. El vestido, de falda carmesí sin cancán, y blusa blanca que dejaba ver sus hombros la hacían ver estupenda. –Si ya lo decía la maestra Dalma, los hombres, cuanto más lejos mejor. –Y tras decir esto se dispuso a ir a la cantina a trabajar. Le esperaba una jornada llena de sorpresas.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»»●«●»●«●»●«●»**

Tras el pequeño incidente, Jack había decidido que se merecía un gran vaso de ron, y es que para Jack Sparrow cualquier cosa era motivo de celebración con su querida bebida.

Hacía bastante tiempo que el Capitán y su tripulación no tenían mucho que hacer, habían saqueado algunas Islas, pero ni rastro de buenos tesoros como dios manda, así que esa mañana había dado vía libre a sus hombres para que se divirtieran en Tortuga.

Se metió en la cantina de nombre 'El Refugio del Diablo' jamás antes la había visto, por lo que supuso que sería nueva. El nombre le llamaba la atención, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un sustancial y rico apetitivo alcohólico, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces, y entró con aire decidido y triunfal.

Era temprano por lo que la cantina no estaba llena del todo, todavía quedaban sitios libres. Jack se sentó en una mesa apartada en la cual podría analizar su brújula, que últimamente le daba algunos problemas. La sacó de su bolso y empezó a mirarla con atención, vió que apuntaba hacia la barra del bar. _Oh, cuando se trata de que deseo ron funcionas ¿eh? Por cierto, donde están los malditos camareros…_

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»»●«●»●«●»●«●»**

Annie llegó lo más deprisa que pudo a la cantina. Buscó la llave de la puerta de atrás por la que entraban los camareros y de los nervios se le cayó.

-Genial…estúpida llave, tú hazlo todo más difícil como si no fuera suficiente con la bronca del señor Jonson cuando sepa que he llegado tarde…

-Oh, así que tarde ¿eh? –Dijo un hombre, de pelo canoso y aspecto duro, al oír a la chica.

-Lo siento señor Jonson, no volverá a pasar lo prometo. –Dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Esta vez te la paso Annie, puesto que es la primera vez que pasa algo así pero no te confíes, a la siguiente estarás despedida…

-Pero señor, no ha sido mi culpa, tuve un incidente y…

-No hay explicación que valga niña, tenemos a un montón de hombres sedientos dentro y los camareros no dan abasto. –Dicho esto se fue, mientras Annie ponía muecas e imitaba al hombre en voz baja.

Entró deprisa y se puso el delantal, vio a sus 3 compañeros sirviendo al cúmulo de hombres, y después divisó a uno que estaba solo. _Será mejor que le atienda a él… ¿qué está haciendo con esa brújula? Menuda gestos más absurdos que hace…_ Ella se ruborizó ligeramente cuando vio que alguien le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-No te duermas Annie, no querrás que el señor Jonson te pille sin hacer nada ¿verdad? –Dijo un rubio joven de ojos verdes, bastante apuesto. Se trataba de James, un compañero al que siempre le había gustado Annie. El único hombre con el que tenía confianza, pero nada más.

-¿Eh? Oh claro, no estaba mirando a nadie… -Dijo ella con una risita nerviosa y se dirigió hacia Jack todavía sonrojada, portando una bandeja vacía.

-Ejem…disculpe caballero, ¿qué va a tomar? –Preguntó Annie, quien desde ese ángulo pudo observar mejor al hombre que tenía enfrente. Era moreno, y llevaba cientos de adornos en su largo cabello, sujeto por una bandana roja, en su barba tenía dos graciosas trencitas también con adornos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Y cuando el hombre la miró sintió que su corazón pegaba un vuelco. Había algo hechizante en aquellos ojos oscuros…

-Oh, querida, que sorpresa… -Dijo Jack al reconocer a la camarera, y terció una sensual sonrisa, creando desconcierto en ella.

-Em… ¿nos conocemos? –Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja y apoyando la bandeja en la mesa. –No, no lo creo… -Se contestó ella misma, puesto que Jack se limitaba a mirarla sonriendo, y esto la intimidaba un poco. –En fin… ¿qué dijo que iba a tomar?

-No dije nada amor, pero soy un marinero, y como buen marinero que soy, o espero serlo desearía un gran vaso de ron…. –Comenzó Jack, pero antes de que la chica se volteara le dijo: -Y espero que seáis igual de rápida sirviendo que corriendo… -Annie cayó por fin en quien era aquel hombre. _Será posible! el descarado! _Pensó llena de rabia, sus ojos se encendieron, estaba apunto de montar un gran escándalo cuando de pronto su jefe, el señor Jonson les interrumpió…

-¿Va todo bien caballero? –Preguntó el señor Jonson a Jack. Annie miró a Jack con aspecto de súplica, pues si éste presentaba quejas sobre ella la despedirían.

-Hace un día espléndido, el sol brilla en el cielo blablabla…-Gesticuló con las manos como solo él sabía hacerlo. -y yo estoy en una cantina donde esta hermosa señorita estaba apunto de servirme mi adorada bebida. Lo cual quiere decir, que todo va de perlas. –Dijo Jack caballerosamente sorprendiendo a Jonson y sobre todo a Annie, quién se limitó a sonreír y tras coger su bandeja se dirigió a la barra.

Segundos después volvió a dirigirse hacia el pirata tras pensar que realmente no era tan malo como parecía. Pero era un marino, y su maestra le hizo advertencias sobre ellos, no muy buenas claro. Depositó el vaso de ron en la mesa.

-Su ron señor, y…

-¿Si amor? Venga no cuesta tanto…

-Gr..gracias.. –Dijo ella, era la primera vez que le daba las gracias a un hombre. –Pero no creáis que he olvidado lo de esta mañana… -Le miró incriminatoriamente.

-Ah, eso. Cosas que pasan. Y vos os lo buscasteis, no se puede ir provocando semidesnuda por ahí… aunque fuera en vuestra propia casa, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio habría hecho lo mismo que yo… no somos de piedra querida. –A Annie casi se le escapa una risita. No sabía por qué pero se sentía cómoda hablando con aquel extraño. Se despidió y se marchó a seguir sirviendo copas. Notando la constante mirada del pirata, que repasaba todos sus movimientos…

Esa noche, no le tocaba trabajar y al llegar al hostal donde dormía, cerró las cortinas por si acaso. Y al hacerlo recordó la conversación con aquel hombre que ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

No tenía nada de sueño. _¿Y si ese extraño vuelve al bar esta noche? _Pensó la chica. Se había decidido a volver al bar, tenía curiosidad, y la curiosidad es algo que debe satisfacerse. Aunque poco se imaginaba quien iba a ser realmente ese extraño marinero.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»**

_Se conocieron, y nada volverá a ser igual para la camarera. ¿Qué pasará? Reviews._

_Agradecimientos._

_-Mari-jack-sparrow. Mi niña! La primera en escribirme eh? Gracias guapa. Besos.  
-CocoRunbi. Hola guapísima! Me alegro de que te gustase el comienzo, espero que este también. Y espero que se arreglen los problemas estos, porque tengo unas ganas tremendas de leer tu fic.  
-Irijb. Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que esta historia te guste también. Besos.  
-Romina-Canaria. Esa editora de moda! xD que ya aprendió a dejar reviews - he cambiado algunas cosas de este capi, así quedó mejor o eso creo xD. Besos.  
-JaneAddams. Hola loca! xD gracias por lo de cielito lindo :$ xDDD besos!  
-Willy'struelove. Jejeje seguro que este fic no te dan ganas de quemarlo, espero que te guste la continuación. Besos!  
-Lifheith. Me haces enteramente feliz! xD en serio creía que este fic no sería tan leído como el otro pero bueno, quien le lea que sepa que cuenta con todo mi cariño y mi amorrr, y además recibiréis un Jack pequeñito como regalo… OMG ya empiezo a desvariar :D_

_Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Voy a ponerme ahora mismito a escribir el 3.  
_


	3. Curiosidad

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**3º Curiosidad…**

_Bonita palabra, ¿eh? _

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

La noche estaba ya bien entrada, cientos de hombres y mujeres invadían los bares de Tortuga. En el suelo de las calles, provistos de cristales rotos y borrachos dormidos, se podía notar que la fiesta empezaba a dar sus estragos…

Annie se vistió de nuevo, más pausadamente, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. _¿Estoy loca? Sí, estoy loca… pero ¿cómo se me ocurre, pudiendo dormir tranquilamente mezclarme en ese ambiente de las noches en Tortuga? Y todo para que… para ver si veo a un extraño que ni siquiera se acordará de mí. ¿Qué pensaría de mí Tia Dalma si me viera en estas condiciones… bueno, no va a enterarse de todas formas…_ pensó la chica, y, tras darse los últimos retoques salió de la posada.

La música se escuchaba claramente, mezclada con las sonoras risas de las gentes. Annie nunca se había atrevido a salir de casa de noche, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Vivía algo lejos de la cantina donde trabajaba, y el camino estaba oscuro inundado del fuerte olor a licores amargos… Todo eso hacía del camino algo insólito para una joven como ella. _Definitivamente estoy loca de remate…_ pensó. De pronto vio a una banda de borrachos dirigiéndose a ella con sigilo. Por lo que pudo ver antes de que uno de ellos le tapara la boca y le sujetara los brazos, se trataba de tres hombres. Tres desalmados dispuestos a aprovecharse de ella, pues la veían débil y asustadiza. Que equivocados estaban.

Annie mordió la mano del que intentaba callarla. Mientras este gritaba le atizó una patada en un sitio verdaderamente doloroso para los hombres, (N/A: sí, es donde estáis pensando xD) Intentó recordar las enseñanzas de Tia Dalma, pero todas requerían concentración y tranquilidad para realizarse, y, en esos momentos Annie no estaba muy relajada.

-¡¡¡Quieta fiera! –Dijo uno de los hombres, aún intacto. –Cuanto más te resistas peor será. Venga, divirtámonos un rato los 4 ¿va?

-No, NO VA!. –Gritó ella e intentó propinarle un puñetazo, pero el hombre la detuvo con facilidad. Por muy enfurecida que estuviera, no era más que una chica corriente enfrentada a 3 fuertes hombres. Empezó a pensar que estaba perdida, pero seguía forcejeando.

No supo calcular el tiempo que tardó un misterioso individuo, que bajo las sombras de la noche parecía haberles oído, y que tras oírse un golpe de disparo dirigido a la pared como amenaza, espantó a los 3 agresores que corrieron gritando. Soltando a la chica que se desplomó en el suelo, cansada y a la vez aliviada de que alguien hubiera intervenido. Sonó una voz ronca y varonil preguntándole si se encontraba bien, y su dueño pronto descendió hasta donde estaba Annie tapándola con su chaqueta, pues estaba tiritando. Ella reconoció esa voz al instante. ¿Cómo era posible olvidar esa sensual voz de Jack Sparrow?

-No teníais que haberos molestado… -Empezó diciendo ella sin levantar la mirada hacia el pirata. –Podía haberlo hecho sola…

-No lo dudo amor, parecéis una mujer con mucho carácter, pero esos hombres estaban borrachos y os superaban en número… -Ella seguía sin mirarlo, por lo que él levantó suavemente su rostro hasta que sus ojos contactaron. –Y… de todas formas este no es lugar para una chica tan linda, atraéis a esa gente con facilidad. –Dijo Jack, con una sonrisa. Ella acabo sonriendo también agradecida.

-Si sois marinero, como me dijisteis, supongo que mañana al amanecer partiréis ¿verdad? –Preguntó la chica.

-Oh eso, ¿por qué lo preguntáis? ¿Tenéis interés? –Dijo Jack mirándola sensualmente.

-¡Nada de eso! Simplemente quería invitaros a una copa como agradecimiento…

-Suena bastante bien querida, lo pensaré. Y ahora os acompañaré a vuestra casa, como buen caballero que soy. –Dijo Jack gesticulando abiertamente.

-Si a eso lo llamáis casa… -Se lamentó Annie. Jack arqueó una ceja. –Solo es una minúscula habitación, en una pequeña posada de mala muerte, con miles de ruidos nocturnos de…ejem, no es mi casa…

-Por si os sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco tengo casa, mi hogar es el mar. –Dijo Jack sonriente.

-Todavía no me habéis dicho vuestro nombre marinero…-Empezó la chica. –Aunque por otro lado yo no debería ser tan curiosa, Tia Dalma  me reprendería por todo esto… -Jack sintió que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Con todas las personas que hay en el mundo, la chica por la que empezaba a interesarse tenía que estar relacionada con su ex, la bruja vengativa.

-¿Mi nombre? Jejeje… -Rió Jack nerviosa y asustadamente. Por suerte para él comenzó a llover. –Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa, o acabaremos hechos un cuadro. –Dijo evitando así dar información peligrosa a la chica, que rió el comentario y ambos corrieron hacia la posada.

El la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Ella le devolvió la chaqueta algo mojada con la que se había cubierto. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, los cuales Jack aprovechó para debatirse consigo mismo intentando resistir la tentación de algo con lo que había estado soñando cada noche desde que conoció a Annie. Besarla, hacerla suya, lo deseaba con todo su ser. Era por eso que se había dirigido a la cantina esa noche antes de oír los gritos. Era por eso que se atormentaba al descubrir que no podía tocarla, puesto que si Tia Dalma se enteraba lo mataría definitivamente. _Es tan sólo una fuerte atracción…_Se dijo a si mismo. _Debo calmarme, me daré la vuelta y me marcharé…_ Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, ambos empezaron a besarse con pasión contra la pared de la posada. Annie jamás había experimentado una sensación parecida, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? No le importaban las consecuencias, necesitaba desahogar sus deseos, al igual que Jack. Y si no fuera porque la posadera les pilló en pleno beso, esa noche habrían pasado muchas más cosas…

-Qué simpática la vieja esta…-Dijo Jack tras separarse de Annie fulminando con la mirada a la posadera. -¿Es siempre así de entrometida?

-Y más. Se mete en mi habitación y me revuelve las cosas, por si llevo algo peligroso me dice ¬¬ Y lo peor es que me cierra las cortinas cada mañana. –Ambos rieron.

-Mejor será que me vaya ya… -Dijo Jack, algo triste en su interior. –Aunque si por mi fuera no dudéis que me quedaría toda la noche, ah! Y parte de la mañana. –Sonrió Jack.

-No olvidéis el trago gratis de mañana... –Comentó Annie. Debería sentir algún remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la verdad no se arrepentía de nada. Tanto tiempo odiando a los hombres, y había conocido por fin a uno que despertaba sus instintos…

Se despidieron, Jack le hizo una reverencia como si de una dama noble se tratase, ella rió y entro en su cuarto.

Ambos recordarían esa noche como de las mejores de su vida… Pero pronto el destino iba a hacer de las suyas…

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Ya. ¿opiniones?_

_Agradecimientos:  
-°-°aLdI°-° Hola! Me algera que te esté gustando la historia :D  
-Willy'struelove. Buenas guapa, un capi más sin 'vibora' como tu dices jeje, espero que te agradara.  
-Irijb. Nuestro Jack es único eh:) Gracias por leer el fic. Besos!  
-Ghostgirl16. ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Hola guapísima! Encantada de verte de nuevo :D  
-JaneAddams. Un capi más del pervertidillo y la exhibicionista de la ventana xD besos guapa.  
-CocoRunbi. A ver si es verdad que está interesante xD besos! y espero que te haya ido bien el examen.  
-Lifheith. ¿Matarte? Obvio que no! Todo lo contrario jejeje, gracias por leerme, y por dejar review que tanta ilusión hacen. Besos!  
-Vithryl._ _Buenas guapa, ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes crearte una cuenta_ _y dejar tus estupendos fics aquí! ;D besos.  
-_patri-4ever. _Hola! Gracias por pasarte ;D, yo continuaré siguiendo tu historia que es de lo más interesante. Besos!_

Gracias a todos, espero que este capítulo tres no les haya desagradado. Un beso. Ainy.


	4. La Atracción

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**4º La Atracción…**

_Si el otro capi os gustó, este tiene más 'acción' xDDD y sorpresita al final ;)_

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Ambos se despertaron esa mañana con buen sabor de boca, pero llenos de pensamientos que no acababan de dejarlos tranquilos.

Jack, que comenzaba a sentir una fuerte atracción por Annie, más aún después del beso, se debatía consigo mismo pues sabía que si trataba de acercarse a ella, y Tia Dalma se enteraba, la venganza de la bruja sería terrible. Pero había algo que no le encajaba, ¿de qué se conocían ella y Annie? _Bah, tal vez sean solo conocidas, además Tia Dalma no está aquí, no podrá hacerme nada… omg, que difícil resistir la tentación, y qué fácil cambiar de idea …_ Pensaba Jack, que había ordenado a sus hombres quedarse en Tortuga un día más, puesto que deseaba una noche a solas con la camarera.

Annie, por su parte repasaba los acontecimientos recientes. Se había besado con un marinero prácticamente desconocido. ¿Qué pensaría de ella Ti Dalma? Era mejor no imaginárselo… además ese hombre la salvó de sus 3 agresores, y era bastante atractivo… _ay, ya deja de pensar en él quieres? _Se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama y se arreglaba para otra jornada laboral. _Además ya ni se acordará de que le debo un trago…_

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●**

Jack se había levantado temprano, por difícil que parezca esto. Todos sus marineros emitían sonoros ronquidos que le estaban dando dolor de cabeza y decidió bajarse y acercarse a la Isla en bote para dar un paseo. Pero una voz le detuvo.

-Capitán Sparrow… -Empezó Gibbs, su fiel contramaestre.

-¿Si viejo lobo de mar, ¿Cómo así estáis despierto a estas horas de la mañana? –Inquirió Jack intentando hacerse el loco mientras descendía la escalera del Perla.

-La misma pregunta podría haceros yo señor. –Jack lo meditó un segundo, puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a contestar, le paso la mano a Gibbs por encima del hombro.

-Querido Gibbs, fiel amigo mío…¿Quién soy yo?

-Sois el Capitán señor.

-Ajá, y por lo tanto, el primero en despertar del barco. –Gibbs arqueó una ceja desconcertado pero antes de contestar Jack le interrumpió. –Y bien, si no deseáis nada mas…-Continuó su descenso por la escalera de madera.

-Em…la verdad es que si capitán. –Dijo Gibbs que todavía seguía sin entender el extraño comportamiento de Jack. –Los muchachos están algo aburridos ya de estar en Tortuga… -Jack miró a Gibbs extrañado. –Y… me preguntaba cuando podríamos partir de esta Isla…

-Señor Gibbs… -Dijo Jack amenazador. –Soy el capitán y yo decidiré cuando partir. Además todavía hay sitios de esta vieja Isla por conquistar! –Y bajó al bote con actitud triunfante dejando a Gibbs perplejo.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●**

El señor Jonson había encargado a Annie atender al hombre de los suministros, y le había dado 10 chelines para el pago por los productos. Al verla tan joven, el hombre pensó que no sería difícil engañarla e intentó cobrarle de más por los productos.

-Son 12 chelines, señorita. –Dijo el suministrador, a ver si colaba.

-Pero… yo tenía entendido que sólo costaba 10. –Dijo Annie que no se lo había creído. Jack pasaba por allí y no había podido evitar observar la escena. Acto seguido se entrometió elegantemente.

-En realidad, es lo que cuesta querida… -Le dijo casi al oído mientras caminaba para enfrentar al estafador. Annie lo miraba incrédula, pero feliz por verle de nuevo. –Así que caballero, o lo que seáis… sepa que no está bien mentirle a una dama. –Sonrió a Annie enseñando sus dientes de oro. El hombre pareció reconocer al pirata, y acongojado dijo:

-Vos sois…sois… -Jack le tapó la boca.

-Un simple marinero que ha descubierto vuestros malos propósitos ¡¡¡fuera, fuera! –El hombre salió corriendo sin preocuparse del dinero.

Annie miró a Jack y después al dinero.

-No sé de donde diablos habéis salido. –Empezó ella. –Pero gracias…

-Consideradlo como un pequeño regalo. –Dijo él. –Ah, recordad que esta noche iré en busca de mi trago de ron gratis. –Le dijo sensualmente al oído para después despedirse de ella y le vió alejarse.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●**

Esa tarde fue como siempre a trabajar, algo más contenta porque vería a su extraño marinero…

Esperó toda la tarde pero no apareció. Decidió quedarse en la noche, aunque no tuviera turno, y esperó sentada en una mesa con la mirada perdida. _No vendrá… _Se dijo.

Se quedó a esperar toda la noche, había un montón de juerga como cada día, pero ni rastro de Jack…

-Si vas a quedarte ahí sentada sin hacer nada deberías coger un trapo y limpiar los desperdicios. –Dijo el cantinero, el señor Jonson. Annie no se había percatado de que la gente ya había abandonado el local, pues casi amanecía ya.

-Si señor Jonson…-Dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

Empezó limpiando las mesas, aunque el suelo estaba mucho peor. La taberna estaba hecha un asco, llena de cristales rotos, bebidas esparcidas, y desperdicios por el suelo. Sólo le dio tiempo a limpiar una de las mesas, porque sintió un escalofrío cuando unas cálidas manos la agarraron de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía su dueño con fuerza.

-Veo que me habéis esperado preciosa. –Dijo la sensual voz de Jack, quien empezó a besar el cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecer… pero ella le detuvo.

-Sí, y vos no llegasteis… -Dijo incriminatoriamente mirándole a los ojos. Pudo notar el fuego de su mirada, y la ascensión de sus manos por su cuerpo…

-Pero aquí estoy… tuve algunos… -Siguió besándola… -Percances, que solucioné con facilidad. Ella intentó separarse de él, aunque lo que le hacía le estaba encantando. -¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿No te gustan mis caricias? ¿Qué es lo que falla…? Tal vez sean mis besos… -Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentían sus respiraciones. Annie temía que el pirata notara su corazón latiendo a 100 por hora. No contestó en señal de aprobación… -Ya veo… -Jack la besó en los labios con ternura y pasión desenfrenada… No sabía por qué pero el efecto de los besos de ella le hacían alcanzar el cielo como jamás antes lo alcanzó, pero él necesitaba más, ambos lo necesitaban. Ella respondía a sus besos de igual forma y comenzó su juego de caricias, por el bronceado cuerpo del pirata. La ropa les iba sobrando, Annie pudo fijarse en las heridas de guerra del pirata, era un hombre con mundo, del que casi no sabía nada, pero eso ahora no importaba, ella se dejaba hacer y vivía cada segundo al máximo… Jack colocó a Annie sobre la mesa para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo, se miraron por un instante antes de fundirse en uno sólo, y un mar de sensaciones les llegaron. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, tal vez podrían pillarles, pero de hecho no les importaba. Vivieron el momento intensamente, intentando acallar los sonidos de placer por si acaso. La primera vez de Annie con un hombre, y la más intensa de este, finalizó con un profundo beso.

Un hombre llegó en un momento poco oportuno…

-¿Ca..capitán Sparrow? –Dijo Gibbs asombrado ante la escena. Jack se quedó helado, pero no más que Annie al oír ese nombre. El nombre de la persona que había crecido odiando, el hombre que le había regalado la mejor noche de su vida…

**-Continuará.-**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Yap. ¿Qué tal?   
Agradecimientos:  
-JaneAddams. Hola loca! ¿Te gustó? A mí también me gustaría eso pero…creo que pedimos la luna xD  
-Lifheith_. _Hola guapísima! Omg, espero que este también te haya gustado ;D besos!  
-°-°aLdI°-°. Holas! Si Tia Dalma se entera la venganza puede ser terrible…ya lo veréis jijiji soy mala. Besos!_  
-_CocoRunbi. Buenas! Ya no habrá más posaderas interrumpidoras lo prometo xD  
-Willy'struelove. Nop, no pierden el tiempo, ambos son muy apasionados y claro…jejeje besos guapa!_  
_-Irijb. No le haré sufrir de momento… pero más adelante tal vez sí jeje. Besos y de nada!_

Agradecimientos también a Romina-Canaria que me quería poner un comentario y no podía entrar a la página. Besos a todos y gracias!  
Pd: Ya llevo escrito hasta el chapter 7 :D


	5. Revelaciones Sorpresivas

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**5º Revelaciones Sorpresivas **

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_-¿Ca..capitán Sparrow? –Dijo Gibbs asombrado ante la escena. Jack se quedó helado, pero no más que Annie al oír ese nombre. El nombre de la persona que había crecido odiando, el hombre que le había regalado la mejor noche de su vida…_

Annie estaba estupefacta, su mente trabajaba muy deprisa asimilando en la información que acababa de recibir. _Así que era por eso que nunca me decía su nombre… temía que la verdad se descubriese._ Una mezcla de sentimientos le llegaron entonces a la chica. Ese hombre no merecía el perdón de dios por lo que le había hecho a su maestra Tia Dalma, pero por otra parte, con ella siempre se había portado bien, salvándola de más de un apuro, besándola con pasión y ternura…

Ahora se encontraban a escasos centímetros después de oír a Gibbs, (afortunadamente ya estaban vestidos xD)

Jack la miró a los ojos aún arriesgándose a lo evidente (una buena bofetada xD), puso mirada de perrito asustado y sonrió tímidamente, pero no le sirvió para salvarse.

Plas

-¡Auch, ¡dueleee! snif. –Se lamentaba Jack.

-Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te mereces por ocultarme que eres… Jack Sparrow… -Dijo ella enfurecida.

-En realidad es Capit… -Jack paró en seco, pues no quería recibir otra bofetada. –Emmm… y ¿qué importa eso ahora amor? Soy Jack Sparrow como podría haber sido…William Turner, no espera, ese es un viejo amigo eunuco, larga historia ya te contaré… -Annie le miraba con una expresión entre desconcierto y rabia. –El caso es que un nombre no es importante, después de todo ¿comprendes? –Dijo Jack esperanzado.

-¿¡¡Qué no es importante? –Grito ella. –Hiciste que Tia Dalma sufriera durante 7 años… te esperó todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera llegaste… ¡No te mereces ni el Ron que bebes!… -Jack mantenía la mirada de cordero degollado. –Y además lo de ésta noche ha sido… -Dijo Annie pero Jack le interrumpió.

-¿Apasionante, liberador, excitante, y fabuloso? –Dijo Jack, tratando de calmar a la chica, y consiguió que dejara de gritar.

-…un error. –Terminó ella. –Aunque reconozco que ha sido increíble… -Jack sonrió orgulloso. -…Esto no borra el daño que le hiciste a Dalma…

-¿Dalma? Oh, ya veo que no te ha contado nada sobre nuestro acuerdo. –Dijo Jack cambiando su expresión a enfado al recordar a la hechicera. Annie sorprendida dijo:

-¿Acuerdo?

-Sí querida, prometimos ser amantes durante un tiempo, después cada uno se marcharía por su lado, pero Dalma no llegó a aceptarlo y cuando el trato termino quiso cambiarlo.

-¿Esperas que te crea? Dalma me acogió cuando estaba sola y perdida, me crió e hizo de mí la mujer que soy. Sin ella seguramente yo habría muerto. Lo siento…Jack no puedo creerte. –Se dió la vuelta, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Digo la verdad amor, casi nadie me cree cuando lo hago, pero suelo decirla muy a menudo. –Dijo Jack, Annie se volvió hacia él intentando disimular las lágrimas pero no pudo. Jack la abrazó. –A veces miento, soy un pirata, seguramente te mienta algunas veces en nuestra vida en común, pero juro que ahora digo la verdad. –Ella se separó de él un momento.

-¿¡¡Vida en común? ¬¬ Un pirata atado a una mujer? Jack, te conozco mejor QUE TU MISMO, Dalma me hablaba mucho sobre ti, tú nunca serías capaz de ser fiel…además yo crecí odiándote… -Dijo ella, aún triste.

-Y te acostaste conmigo. –Dijo él mirándola fijamente. –Te hiciste mujer en mis brazos, creciste odiándome, pero envejecerás amándome. –Jack parecía seguro de sus palabras.

Gibbs en ese momento intervino.

-Capitán, yo…

-¡¡Cállate! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Annie aprovechó ese momento en que Gibbs avanzaba hacia su capitán para excusarse, y se marchó del bar con paso decidido hacia la playa. Se sentó en la arena a repasar sus pensamientos, estaba realmente confusa…

¿Acaso Jack decía la verdad y Dalma se la había ocultado? De todas formas Jack Sparrow no tenía fama de ser un hombre fiel, ella no podía creerse lo que había hecho. ¿Debería sentir arrepentimiento? No lo sentía, había hecho lo que su corazón le dictaba, y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, le había encantado.

Notó como alguien se sentaba junto a ella, se giró hacia Jack quien le dijo:

-Estas aquí… estúpido de Gibbs siempre entrometiéndose. ¬¬ -Empezó Jack.

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. –Dijo ella en voz baja mirando al mar.

-Querida, en esta discusión olvidas algo muy importante… -Ella le miró sin entender. –Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow ¿comprendes? Siempre consigo lo que deseo, conseguí mi barco, mi tripulación, y ahora te deseo a ti… quedas avisada. –Le dijo sonriendo, ella no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió.

-Sigo sin creer que puedas ser fiel a alguien… -Jack se preparaba para decir lo que nunca antes había dicho, puesto que nunca antes lo había sentido…

-Si me obligas a repetir esto…-suspiró. –Veamos… -Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Estás atenta? Bien… yo…te quiero. –Dijo él poniendo caras extrañas como si esas dos palabras le causasen mareos. Annie le miró estupefacta. –No me mires así, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo ha sido posible, quizás el ron que sirves en el bar está mezclado con jarabe o algo raro…o a lo mejor me estoy haciendo debilucho…pero el caso es que me ha pasado…eso…lo que acabo de decirte… -Dijo Jack mirando al mar, Annie estaba muy atenta, no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Mira te diré algo, jamás creí que pudiera estar pasando esto, porque es una locura, pero empiezan a gustarme mucho las locuras. –Dijo ella sonriente.

-Así me gusta, además yo estoy lo suficientemente loco para gustarte :D –Ambos rieron.

Annie se tumbó en el pecho de Jack, y le pidió que le contara toda la historia de Tia Dalma y él, a lo que éste accedió. Gibbs los miraba desde lejos, estaba orgulloso de su capitán que por fin parecía 'sentar la cabeza'… la conversación terminó después de un rato, y más tarde, cuando el sol de la tarde empezó a dejarse ver, Annie regresó a la posada para prepararse para el trabajo.

Jack la miró alejarse, embelesado por sus andares, recordó que le había dicho que la quería, ya no había vuelta atrás. _Una mujer demasiado dulce para que la dejes escapar. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Lo reconozco. Me quedó un capítulo coñazo. Demasiado dulzorro igual xD pero los siguientes serán mas moviditos. besos._

_Agradecimientos:  
-Lifheith. Hola guapa! Jejeje soy mala, dejé el capítulo con final abierto n-n y ya tocaba una discusión…espero que te haya gustado. Besos!  
-CocoRunbi. Ya veo que te has registrado en el foro! Ahí también hay bastantes fan fics. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este, besos!  
-Willy'struelove. Y esto no es nada, a partir del 8 (que le acabo de escribir) van a ser muy desgraciados los pobres…¿se arreglará? Jejeje besos!  
-JaneAddams. No te pongas celosa mujer, que Jack es de todas y de ninguna! Jajaja besos.  
-Irijb. Sip, procuro actualizar a diario jejeje espero que te haya gustado. Besos!  
-patri-4ever. Este Gibbs… jejeje, yate dejé un comentario en tu fic. Besos!  
-°-°aLdI°-°. Hola guapa! No te preocupes, muchas gracias por leerlo! Besos!_

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ya he escrito hasta el 8, que es uno de los que más me han gustado como ha quedado jijiji y prometo actualizar a diario. Besos a todas y gracias! 


	6. Bienvenida a Bordo, Bienvenida a Casa

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**6º Bienvenida a bordo, bienvenida a Casa.**

_¡Ay! Mis niñas preciosas que me dejan review como os quiero! xD ahí va otro capi ;D besos._

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

En una pequeña habitación, de una pequeña posada, de una pequeña Isla Pirata, una joven desesperada, se vestía lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

-Dios…¿Será posible que siempre me pase lo mismo? –Se dijo Annie, mientras revolvía sus cosas buscando la maldita llave de la cantina, que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estará esa puñetera llave…? –Annie se puso blanca, pues había caído en la cuenta de algo. –¡ME DEJÉ LA LLAVE PUESTA EN LA PUERTA DEL BAR! –Gritó. -¿¡¡Pero dónde tengo la cabeza? Ejem… sí, puede que haya estado algo distraída estos días con Jack… -Se sentó en la cama, tras emitir un suspiro. –De hoy no pasa, me van a despedir. Snif… -Dijo ella, cogió aire, y se dispuso a encontrarse con el demonio, digo… con su jefe, el señor Jonson.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»**

Mientras tanto, en el Perla Negra, el capitán y el contramaestre discutían abiertamente.

-Pero señor, no fue mi intención pillarles en aquel bar… -Se excusaba Gibbs.

-Maldito holgazán, para una vez que te preocupas de tu capitán, es para inmiscuirte en sus asuntos. –Comentó Jack, algo estresado. -¿Te das cuenta de lo furiosa que se puso Annie cuando se enteró de quien era yo? Por poco me trocea y me pasa por la plancha… -Puso una mueca de dolor, que hasta a Gibbs le dolió. –A saber que le a contado esa bruja de Tia Dalma ¬¬, menos mal que se ha arreglado todo…

-Sí menos mal señor…

-¡¡Calla Gibbs! ¬¬ Sigo sin haberte perdonado. –Dijo Jack, y se dirigió a la bodega por una botella de ron, Gibbs le paró.

-Capitán ¿se da cuenta de que se está preocupando por esa muchachita? –Preguntó incrédulo. Jack lo meditó un segundo y después asintió. –Es decir… Cree señor, que le ha llegado ya… eso que les pasa a los hombres… -Gibbs parecía arrastrar las palabras. –Ya sabe… eso de enamorarse… -Puso una mueca de asco al decir esta palabra.

-OMG, ni me lo mientes, harto tengo yo con asumirlo… Pero querido amigo, si mantener cerca de mí a la dulce Annie significa tener que renunciar a tener un amor en cada puerto entonces así será. Creo que ya he malgastado mucho tiempo en eso, los tiempos cambian amigo. –Dijo Jack. A Gibbs le pareció que su capitán no era el mismo. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que le estaba haciendo cambiar? Para un pirata como él, que en su larga vida no había conocido el amor, entenderlo era algo bastante difícil.

-Una última cosa señor…¿piensa que esa chica querrá volver a verle? –Preguntó.

-Tal vez… Eso espero… eso ansío. –Jack suspiró.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»**

Annie estaba aterrada. Mucho más que cuando se encontró con los tres agresores aquella noche, puesto que afortunadamente el Capitán Sparrow 'pasaba por allí' y la salvó. Pero esta vez nada ni nadie la podría ayudar. Su jefe, era el más temido cantinero de todo el caribe español. Si le llamaron a la cantina 'el Refugio Del Diablo' por algo sería…(xD)

Llegó a la cantina. Abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos preparada para lo peor y…

-¡¡ANNIEEEE VEN AQUÍ MALDITA NIÑA! –Gritó el 'querido señor Jonson' Annie, se acercó a él temerosa, y con la mayor carita de niña buena que había puesto en su vida. Pero nada la salvaría de su cruel destino de esa tarde.

-¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURREEEE! Mi bar! Mi querido bar! Por TÚ culpa me han robado, las sillas, las mesas, los CHELINES ¬¬ -El cantinero parecía estar poseído por el mismísimo diablo, James, un camarero amigo de Annie miraba asustado a la chica y aterrado a su jefe. Ella permanecía estática, pues si decía algo metería más la pata… -¡¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA! No quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta cantina ¿Entendido? –Berreó el señor Jonson.

-Sip. Snif. –Se limitó a decir Annie, y se dispuso a salir. Se despidió de James con la mano y se dirigió a la posada. _No me puede pasar nada peor ¬¬. _Pensó Annie.

Cuando llegó a la posada casi se le salen los ojos. TODAS sus pertenencias estaban fuera en la calle. Y una vieja, (la posadera) se encontraba custodiándolas cruzada de brazos, y su cara era de pocos amigos. _Soy la mujer más desgraciada en los 7 mares. _Se dijo Annie antes de que la posadera la pusiera de patitas en la calle.

-¡TE ESTABA ESPERANDO NIÑA! –Dijo la posadera.

-Ya empezamos… ¬¬ -Dijo Annie, y después escuchó el extenso discurso de que no había pagado en semanas y que se buscara la vida. Total que cogió sus pertenencias y se preguntó a dónde podría irse ahora… _Ya lo sé :D Jack! El tiene un barco!_ Pensó, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía prefirió mezclarse con piratas que dormir en la calle con los borrachos.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»**

Jack estaba tranquilamente tomándose un vaso de ron, cuando divisó en la lejanía a la castaña joven cargada de ropas y de más pertenencias. _¿Es quién yo pienso que es? _Afinó la vista. Así era.

-¡Annie! Supe que el destino te devolvería a mí algún día. –Dijo Jack sonriendo, (Sí lo sé, frase de Dalma en la peli) Ella volvió a poner cara de niña buena.

-Emmm…esto… sí… verás Jack, sé que nos hemos peleado, pero me han echado de TODAS partes…y no querrás que una chica como yo se quede sola a la intemperie ¿no? –Preguntó.

-Oh, así que ahora no te parezco tan mala persona… -Le dijo sugerentemente, mientras se acercaba. Ella seguía mirándole con aspecto inocente. –Bueno acepto con una condición.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó Annie.

-Que esta noche en mi camarote, sea mejor aún que la pasada en el bar…

-¬¬ Si bueno, ya discutiremos eso. –Y se subió al barco ayudada por Jack. Él señaló un camarote.

-Ahí podrás dormir querida…Y bienvenida al Perla Negra, a tu nuevo hogar ;D-Dijo y se marchó, con sus andares característicos.

Annie entró en el camarote. Para ser el de un pirata estaba bastante ordenado, en los estantes había mapas y de más objetos para la navegación, y la cama tenía un cierto olor a ron que a Annie le resultaba familiar. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a colocar sus cosas. Cuando se volteó vio a Jack tumbado en la cama y se quedó helada.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal el día? –Preguntó Jack, para provocarla y dio resultado.

-Oh fenomenal… el mejor día de mi vida –Dijo irónicamente ella. -me quedé sin trabajo, sin casa, y cuando llego a mi cama descubro a un pirata pervertido tumbado en ella. –Le miró seductora, el juego de palabras había comenzado.

-¿Pervertido yo? No decías lo mismo la otra noche… y no te hagas la buenecita, tengo tus uñas y dientes clavadas fruto de la pasión… -Seguía provocándola.

-Mentiroso…-Dijo ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a escasos centímetros de Jack.

-¿Quieres verlo? –Preguntó Jack mirándola con deseo. Se quitó la camisa, ante el asombro de Annie que pudo verle las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. Él lo notó, se puso serio y le dijo:

-¿Te resultan desagradables? –Preguntó Jack, señalando sus heridas de bala en el pecho, su marca de 'P' en el brazo, y sus marcas de torturas. Ante lo cual Annie respondió besándolas, demostrando así su amor por Jack, quien reaccionó acariciando el pelo de la chica.

-Desearía que me contaras las historias de las cicatrices… tienen que ser muy interesantes. –Dijo ella sincerándose.

-¿De verdad lo deseas? –Jack estaba incrédulo. –Es la primera vez que una mujer me pide eso. –Significó mucho para él relatarle sus historias. Ella escuchaba atenta sin perder detalle, se estaba empezando a encariñar demasiado con aquel pirata, no sabía si eso le acarrearía consecuencias negativas, pero no le importaba.

Después de las historias comenzaron a hacerse reír mutuamente, saltaban chispas.

Esa noche terminó con otro arrebato de pasión, y todos los marineros del Perla les oyeron, quedándose estupefactos. Pero ni a Jack ni a Annie les importaba. Disfrutaron esa noche igual o más que la anterior. Y fortalecieron más su relación…

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Yap. ¿Tiernos verdad?_

_Agradecimiento en especial a mi editora Romina-Canaria, que ayuda mucho, you're the best darling xD  
-CocoRunbi. Hola guapa! Que pedazo escritora estás hecha, no me canso de decírtelo xD besos.  
-_Willy'struelove. Gracias guapa! Hay que seguir manteniendo el espíritu de Jack, si no la historia no sería nada jejeje besos!  
-ghostgirl16. Has vuelto:D:D:D claro que te perdono y gracias por seguir leyéndome besos!  
-Irijb. Jack sigue siendo el mismo (babas) xD pero tiene que admitir que ha encontrado a alguien que le hace tilín jejeje espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!  
-Vithryl. Esuna historia pasional, ya avisé ;D pero de todas formas espero que te guste, besos!  
-JaneAddams. Loca! Es verdad, no dejan de darle tortas al pobre xD pero ya estamos nosotras para curarle ¿qué no? Besos!

Buenos muchas gracias a todos, lo prometido es deuda y seguiré actualizando a diario. Besos!


	7. Flirteo

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**7º Flirteo… **

_Capítulo tranquilito, típico de dos enamorados… xD se lo debo, pues luego les haré sufrir 1 montón. _

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Esa noche ambos durmieron como nunca. Jack pocas veces había estado con una mujer más de dos noches, pero ella era tan distinta… él la había convertido en mujer, a pesar de los prejuicios que a ella le inculcaron sobre los hombres, la había defendido de borrachos crueles que sólo querían aprovecharse de ella, y ahora estaba llevándosela consigo en su barco, sacándola de un ambiente que pocas alegrías le había dado a Annie en su joven vida. De ella, había obtenido, además del regalo de su cuerpo el interés hacia sus aventuras pasadas, su cariño, y sus atenciones, pero no había conseguido que le dijera un simple 'te quiero'. Annie sabía escuchar, otra cualidad que Jack admiraba profundamente.

Ahora él estaba mirando a la chica que descansaba sobre su pecho sonriente. Preguntándose en qué estaba soñando para estar tan contenta. _Soñará conmigo_. Pensó orgulloso, mientras la acariciaba…

Annie despertó poco después. Miró el techo del camarote, para ubicarse. Se asustó un poco al no ver las grietas de la pequeña habitación de la posada, pero entonces observó el brazo que la abrazaba y le daba calor. Recordó en ese momento la pasada noche, y las historias de Jack. Era un hombre increíble, le había contado cosas verdaderamente asombrosas, aunque tal vez había exagerado un poco, quién sabe. Quiso levantarse para darse una ducha, pero el brazo de Jack dormido la apresaba mientras susurraba 'no te vayas' o '5 minutitos más mami…'

-¡¡Jack! Quieres soltarme! –Dijo Annie, primero en bajo, pues no quería despertar al pirata. No obtuvo respuesta ni acciones por lo que volvió a intentarlo con algo de menos suavidad… -Jack…¡El Perla está ardiendo! –Mintió la chica, pero obtuvo un ronquido como respuesta. _Hasta aquí hemos llegado ¬¬ _Pensó. Luego recordó algo infalible. –Jack, ¡Nos hemos quedado sin Ron!

-¿¡¡Qué? ¿¡¡Sin ron? No puede ser! –Dijo Jack despertándose sobresaltadoAnnie rió viendo la cara de estupefacción de Jack y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de levantarse. Él la miraba embelesado mientras se vestía, y cuando ella se dispuso a salir del camarote le dijo: -Querida, pero…¿el ron esta a salvo no?

-¡Claro que sí tonto! –Dijo ella divertida. –Anda vuélvete a dormir. No tardaré. -Jack se tumbó y cumplió las órdenes sin rechistar. (xD)

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Tras asearse en un lago cercano, Annie subió las escaleras del Perla y se encontró con una amplia tripulación de marineros que ya habían despertado. No conocía mas que al viejo Gibbs, por el pequeño detalle de la interrupción… ejem… y por parte de los demás, que aún no la conocían, obtuvo miradas de todas clases.

Algunos la miraban indiferentes, 'la nueva dama de compañía del capitán' se decían unos a otros, lo que incomodaba bastante a Annie. Otros le lanzaban miradas lascivas, que la desagradaban profundamente.

Fué un alivio encontrar a su capitán y amante recién saliendo del camarote, con expresión cansada, por la actividad de la noche pasada, claro está. Jack pudo notar en la chica una expresión de entre miedo y desconfianza, y después vio como la miraban sus marineros.

-¡Malditos perros sarnosos! –Les dijo. –Como a alguno de ustedes se les ocurra mirar, hablar, o molestar a mí mujer_-_Pronunció con énfasis en las últimas palabras. –Les juro que les pasaré por la tabla. Así que mis queridos holgazanes, ¡A trabajar! –Los marineros desconcertados, regresaron a sus quehaceres recordando las palabras enfatizadas por el pirata. Annie tampoco se quedó corta.

-¿¡Tu mujer? –Preguntó, haciendo que los marineros se volvieran a escucharlos. –No recuerdo que nos hayamos casado. –Dijo ella, siempre sacando su carácter, que tanto le ponía a Jack. Éste sonrió.

-Todo a su tiempo, querida… -Se acercó a ella sugerente. –Además, cuando el capitán de un barco decide quien va a ser su mujer, es muy difícil escaparse ante tal proposición. –Annie al escucharlo, siguió el juego de palabras, algo que tanto les gustaba.

-Creéis Capitán que ya tenéis el juego ganado, ¿verdad? –Dijo ella desafiante acercándose más al pirata. Éste se limitó a dirigirle una lasciva sonrisa para seguir provocándola. –Para conquistarme primero debéis…persuadirme.

-Oh… -Comenzó Jack, y empezó a dar vueltas observando a su chica detalladamente. Todos miraban el espectáculo. –Hace falta que les recuerde a mis camaradas, cuantas veces gritaste mi nombre ayer noche? –Dijo Jack sintiendo que había ganado el juego. Annie se quedó helada.

-No hace falta señor, ya lo oímos todo. –Dijo inocentemente un marinero. Annie sonrió.

-Me rindo capitán. Habéis ganado el juego… ¿qué debo hacer para compensaros? –Preguntó ella. Ante lo cual Jack lo meditó triunfante.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo querida, y vosotros HOLGAZANES, se acabó la fiesta, ¡Tooodos al trabajo! –Ordenó y sus marineros obedecieron sumisos.

Jack besó a su chica y se dirigió a su estudio. Tenía que repasar unos mapas para saber el rumbo. Annie no pudo resistir la tentación y le siguió para ver lo que hacía.

La puerta del camarote estaba entreabierta. La joven avanzó silenciosa y se colocó en un lugar seguro para observar a Jack sin ser vista. Repasaba todos sus movimientos con la mirada. Vio como cada dos por tres bebía un trago de su adorada bebida, y ponía caras extrañas al hacerse un lío con los mapas. Estaba tan gracioso que no pudo evitar sonreír. Su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué os escondéis querida? –Preguntó Jack mirando hacia la puerta.

-Me has pillado… -Dijo ella avergonzada. Jack la miró interrogante. –No pude resistirme a observarte…

-No tengas miedo a mostrarme tus sentimientos amor. –Ella se acercó y le besó. –No sólo físicamente, es decir…yo te dije esas palabras… ya sabes… esas dos fatídicas palabras…

-¿Te quiero? –Preguntó ella y rió al ver la cara de Jack.

-Exacto.

-Ya lo sabes Jack… -Se excusó Annie. –Ya sabes como soy, me conoces bien… me cuesta mucho decir lo que siento…

-Más aún que a mí que ya es decir…-Le dijo. –Te juro que conseguiré que me lo digas algún día. –Termino diciendo él tiernamente. Annie miró la botella de ron.

-Qué tendrá el ron que te gusta tanto… -Empezó diciendo, Jack la miraba como embrujado mientras ella cogía la botella. –Te quita tiempo de estar junto a mí…snif. –Dijo ella.

-Cierto. Lo ideal sería tener ambas cosas la vez. –Dijo él divertido.

El resto del día lo pasaron vacilando y flirteando, después ella le ayudó con los mapas para encontrar el rumbo, y pusieron un poco de orden.

El día fue divertido, no esperaban que la noche estuviera cargada de lágrimas…

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Capítulo tranquilito. ¿Os gustó?  
Agradecimientos:  
-CocoRunbi. Hola guapa! Espero que te guste mi capítulo romanticoso xD  
-Romina-Canaria. Así es :D Te hice caso y lo puse porque está genial, ah ya te he enviado un correo con los comentarios de tu capi 3 ok? Besos  
-Chibi. Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero verte más por aquí besos!  
-Willy'struelove. Yo les escribo cortitos jejeje para que rehagan mas cómodos de leer, ahora toca un capi relajado, que los siguientes… besos!  
-Lifheith. Hola guapa! Ya te echaba de menos jeje, no digas que eres pesada ¬¬ que me enfado eh? Muchas gracias por leerme besos!  
-mari-jack-sparrow. Hola mi niña! Vaya juerga te has pegado esta semana, ya sabes para el año que viene me apunto eh?xD besos!  
-°-°aLdI°-°.Sí! ya tocaba algo de ternura ;D espero que este también te guste. Besitos!  
-Irijb. No Jack nunca cambiará, seguirá siendo tan…único! Sí esa es la palabra… como se nota que me encanta este hombre Jajaja besos!_

JaneAddams donde estas? Loca mía dónde te has metido? xDDD snif snif

Bueno muchos besos a todas.  



	8. Lágrimas & Recuerdos

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**8º Lágrimas & Recuerdos…**

_Y una sorpresita al final…_

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

En mar abierto los problemas parecen tan distantes…

Ya había amanecido, el sol, la brisa, todo parecía dar lugar a un día formidable, lleno de sonrisas, pero por supuesto no para todo el mundo…

Una joven lloraba en cubierta. Abrigada tan sólo con un camisón de noche, pensativa, mirando el horizonte, como si de algo extraño y oscuro se tratase… Tenía los brazos cruzados, apoyados sobre el borde del barco, mirada al vació. Sus cabellos ondeaban con la brisa, dándole un aspecto aún más angelical. ¿Qué es lo que perturbaba a Annie? ¿Qué la estaba haciendo llorar? Así es, sus recuerdos…

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

En el camarote del capitán, el cual dormía a pierna suelta, se podían observar las ropas de los amantes tiradas por el suelo, tras la juerga nocturna de la anterior noche…

Jack se volvió hacia la otra mitad de la cama, antes ocupada por su pequeña Annie. Hizo un amago de abrazarla, pero para su sorpresa ella no se encontraba allí. Jack despertó. Ojeó el camarote con la mirada. Ni rastro de ella. Se preocupó. Cogió sus pantalones de talle bajo color aceituna, sujetados por el estrafalario cinto, y tras ponérselo salió del camarote. El sol le cegaba, puso cara de incomodidad, se frotó los ojos, y pudo verla. Divisó a la figura más dulce que había visto en su vida. Se trataba de Annie, quién no percibió que la observaban.

Jack se acercó silencioso, acto seguido rodeó a la joven con sus brazos, susurrándole al oído que qué hacía fuera de la cama de su capitán. Comenzó a bajar a su cuello, besándola con irremediable tentación, pero ella era incapaz de sonreír, pues estaba llorando. Se apartó del pirata, se marchó a la otra punta del barco, pues no quería que la viese en ese estado. Jack se quedó en blanco, pues no se esperaba esa reacción, pero segundos más tarde comprendió lo que pasaba.

Se sentó a su lado mirándola dulcemente.

-¿Qué te ocurre amor? Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo, no me gusta ver llorar esos preciosos ojos. –Le dijo tiernamente.

-Es que… -Annie se apartó las lágrimas. –Nunca se lo he contado a nadie… ni siquiera a Dalma… -Sus miradas chocaron, Jack le apartó una suave lágrima que le caía sobre la mejilla izquierda.

-Desahógate. Ha llegado el momento. –Jack sonrió.

-Hoy hace ya 6 años desde la muerte de mis padres… -Empezó la chica, mirando al suelo del barco, donde estaban sentados. Jack la miró con actitud preocupada. –A Dalma le dije que era huérfana, que me escapé de la familia que me había adoptado, pues me trataban mal…Pero lo cierto es que jamás me pusieron una mano encima… pero yo les odiaba, fueron los delatores de mi familia…

-¿Delatores? –Preguntó Jack.

-Sí, ellos informaron a las autoridades de que mis padres entablaban relaciones comerciales con piratas, y que eran amigos…

-Y por eso los mataron…

-Así es. Yo era pequeña, y esa perversa familia de traidores me adoptó, creyendo que sería fácil domarme… quisieron que olvidara mi antiguo nombre, Anne De Rosward, y me quedé tan sólo con Annie, entonces fue cuando me escapé y Dalma me encontró... –La chica empezó a llorar, Jack la abrazó, pues era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho… -Le dijo. La chica entonces cambió su semblante, y terció una suave sonrisa. _Annie sé fuerte, hazlo por Jack…_ Se dijo. Después se levantó, cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Gracias. Iré a vestirme, y después ayudaré a los marineros con los quehaceres del barco. ¿Sí? –Dijo ella y se marchó. Jack notó el repentino cambio de humor, _Es una mujer fuerte, para lo joven que es…Pobrecilla, le ha tocado mucho sufrimiento, Si yo pudiera hacer algo por ella…._ Pensó.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Gibbs estaba desperezándose en cubierta cuando vio a Annie fregando el suelo. Se extrañó algo de que no se encontrara acaramelada con Jack, y se acercó un poco más para poder observarla. Notó que limpiaba con bastante furia, y percibió la tristeza de sus ojos. Acto seguido se dirigió al estudio, donde Jack se encontraba y le informó de lo que había visto.

-Así es querido lobo de mar, pero no me deja que la consuele. Es bastante reservada en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trata… -Dijo Jack mirando al vacío. –No creáis amigo que no pienso en una forma de ayudarla.

-Ya sé. ¿Y sí vamos al 'gran lago de la inmortalidad'? –Dijo Gibbs, esperanzado de que eso pudiera animar a la chica, y de paso ellos descansarían de tanto viaje.

-Buena idea Gibbs, ¡Cambio de rumbo! ¡Todo a babor! –Ordenó Jack esperanzado de que diera resultado.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Los marineros quedaron maravillados ante aquel paisaje que se les presentaba. Todos se dirigieron a proa para admirarlo, incluida Annie, que no tenía ni idea de lo que era ese lugar.

Pudo distinguir las aguas claras y cristalinas de un hermoso lago, regado por un manantial. Se acercó todo lo que pudo al borde del barco, pues quería admirar el maravilloso paisaje. Unas manos rodearon su cintura.

-Un regalo preciosa. –Dijo la voz de su pirata. Provocándole un escalofrío a la chica. –Un día de descanso en el 'lago de la inmortalidad'

-¿De la inmortalidad? –Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Leyendas de piratas, ya sabes… -Se excusó Jack gesticulando con las manos, y Annie le sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-Jamás nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Los marineros se quedaron descansando en el barco bajo las órdenes de Jack, y aprovecharon para hartarse de ron. El capitán quería pasar un día de descanso con su chica, y la llevó en brazos y entre risas hasta el lago. Se quitó la camisa blanca, y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con los pantalones.

-Jack…¿Qué haces? –Dijo Annie divertida.

-Desnudarme, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo querida. –Le dirigió una pícara mirada.

-Jajajaja! –Rió ella. –Ni pensarlo.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? –Jack corrió hacia donde estaba Annie y tras risas y jugueteos cayeron al agua. Empezaron a besarse con pasión, mecidos por los cantares de los pájaros creando el ambiente perfecto para ellos. Annie sintió que llegaba el momento de decirle a Jack lo que sentía, aunque para ella era lo más difícil del mundo.

-Jack, hay algo que debía haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo… -Empezó ella, Jack paró de besarla y la escuchó. –Bueno… estos días he podido conocerte mejor, y realmente no eres tan horrible como me habían contado…

-Oh, es un gran halago. –Dijo Jack arqueando una ceja.

-El caso es que… me he dado cuenta de… ya sabes…

-¿Sí?

-Te… quiero. –Dijo ella algo avergonzada. Jack por fin se sintió satisfecho. ¡Le había dicho las dos palabras! Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y la besó con pasión.

Alguien, que había permanecido escondida durante unos minutos presenció el beso. Una furia inmensa recorrió el cuerpo de Tia Dalma… De inmediato surgió de entre la maleza, y sacó un cuchillo extraño que llevaba, posiblemente el que usaba para cortar las plantas que había ido a buscar a esos parajes, y para los rituales...

-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte Jack Sparrow. –Dijo su fría voz. Annie se sobresaltó al oírla casi tanto como Jack. Se volvió instintivamente hacia la mujer que hablaba y se quedó de piedra. Pero no más que Tia Dalma al distinguir a su joven aprendiz entre los brazos de su ex amante…

-¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! –Gritó Dalma. El agua dejó de estar en calma. La furia de la bruja se había desatado…

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? A mí es el capítulo que más me gustó, jijiji me gusta que haya problemillas que resolver y romanticismo por todas partes.  
Agradecimientos:  
-Moris. Hola! Me alegro que te guste como escribo y que te haya animado Runbi a leerlo si es que esta chica es un cielo Jajaja! Besos!  
-CocoRunbi. Hola guapísima! ¿Qué tal tenue el examen? Seguro que genial, bueno ya hablaremos por el MSN besos!  
-JaneAddams. Buenas guapa! Ok no pasa nada, me alegro de que te tocara en la mejor clase, yo tengo un miedo… me da que me van a separar de mis amigas, este día 18 saldré de dudas. Besos!  
-Lifheith. Ok, ahora mismo te construyo el altar a mejor reviueadora del año xD! Muchas gracias por todo eres un cielo :D besos!  
-mari-jack-sparrow. Hola mi niña! Que juerguista que eres, ya sabes que a la próxima nos apuntamos Gabby y yo jejeje ¿a qué si Gabby? Que ganas! ;D  
-Irijb. ¡No! Jamás podría desbancarte, tu humor es único, irrepetible jejeje a mí se me dan mejor los dramones y el romanticismo xD pero ¿por qué una historia no puede tener toques de todo tipo? Besos. Espero impaciente el siguiente capi de tu historia.  
-Willy'struelove. Hola guapa! Pues hombre, no todo serán cosas buenas, ahora tocan unos capis durillos, y ya veremos lo que pasa, siento haberte dicho ayer ese SuperSpoiler jejeje, besos!_

Bueno gracias a todos y una vez más agradezco a Romina-Canaria, mi editora que sé que aunque no deje review me lee. xD 


	9. La Despedida

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**9º La Despedida**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte Jack Sparrow. –Dijo su fría voz. Annie se sobresaltó al oírla casi tanto como Jack. Se volvió instintivamente hacia la mujer que hablaba y se quedó de piedra. Pero no más que Tia Dalma al distinguir a su joven aprendiz entre los brazos de su ex amante…_

_-¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! –Gritó Dalma. El agua dejó de estar en calma. La furia de la bruja se había desatado…_

De la nada empezó a levantarse un viento atroz, que al pasar por entre la vegetación emitía ruidos extraños y misteriosos…

La pareja se abrazó, Annie estaba aterrada pero Jack se enfrentaba a Dalma desafiante. A pesar de estar dentro del agua y sin espada ni pistola que le protegiesen mostraba una actitud valerosa. Dalma al verlos abrazados sintió que la rabia dejaba su cuerpo para dar lugar a la furia incontrolable…

Nubes extrañas taparon el sol, provocando oscuridad, apenas se veía. Annie presentía que algo horrible iba a pasar.

-¡¡¡Maldigo el día que pusiste un pie en este mundo Jack Sparrow…! –Gritaba Tia Dalma, se podía ver el fuego de sus ojos.

-Déjate de juegos Dalma, que pretendes hacer. ¿Matarme? Bien, deja que Annie se vaya y haz lo que tengas que hacer. –Dijo Jack valeroso, Dalma sorprendida y furiosa elevó el cuchillo con extrañas inscripciones que llevaba y al bajarlo provocó un viento cortante que alcanzó un mechón de cabello de Annie cortándoselo.

-Por poco… -Se burló Tia Dalma. –Lo siento mi niña, no sabía que fueses tan traicionera con tu propia maestra…. Te advierto que la próxima vez no fallaré. –Annie cerró los ojos, quería defenderse, lo necesitaban! Pero no estaba concentrada y no podía realizar ningún ataque contra Dalma, se sentía impotente, estúpida, fracasada…

Jack intervino furioso ante sus palabras.

-Como le toques siquiera un pelo, te juro que te devolveré directa al infierno del que nunca debiste haber salido! –Grito Jack desafiante, quien sólo conseguía enfurecer más a la bruja.

-Como te atreves Sparrow…

-Esta bien… ¿qué tal si negociamos? Yo te busco a un buen macho para que lo tortures con tus juegos sexuales… y tú nos dejas tranquilos, qué dices vieja arpía, ¿aceptas? –Le propuso Jack.

Tia Dalma estaba fuera de sí, sus negros cabellos ondeaban con el aire, y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, parecía un demonio sediento de venganza, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Antes de morir me contarás que es lo que has visto en esta pobre niña desgraciada… que ni siquiera tiene talento para la magia, es una negada en todos sus trabajos, no tiene nada de especial… -Comentó Tia Dalma, haciendo que Annie se sintiera aún peor.

-Ella es la única mujer que he amado nunca. La más dulce, y la más especial. –Dijo Jack con brillo en sus oscuros ojos, Dalma no podía creer lo que oía pero sentía que era cierto. –Y sobre todo, no ha tenido que recurrir a ninguna opresión para que la quiera, siendo ella misma me ha conquistado. Por lo que a mí respecta te da mil vueltas, ejem…vieja arpía…ejem.

-¡¡¡YA HE OÍDO SUFICIENTE! –Gritó Dalma. Empezó a mover su cuchillo en todas direcciones, pero no creaba vientos cortantes, estaba creando una bola de luz para acabar con la vida del pirata. Annie sabía de qué se trataba, no iba a quedarse mirando como mataba al amor de su vida, tenía que hacer algo, y, justo en el momento en el que Dalma lanzó la esfera brillante Annie se puso delante de Jack e interceptó el golpe. El impacto hizo que se desmayara, pero Jack la cogió en sus brazos. La sentía fría, inerte.

-¿¡¡¡Pero pequeña, qué es lo que has hecho? –Le decía, pero en vano, pues no obtenía respuesta. –Vamos despierta, tienes que hacerlo, eres mi mujer! Vamos despierta…

-No va a despertar Jack Sparrow. Ese golpe no era para ella, pero ahora pagará tu condena...- Jack no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba mirando a Annie, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo inmóvil, cuando ella abrió los ojos.

-¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE! –Gritó Dalma. Jack sonrió a su chica, y ella vio una fugaz lágrima que le recorría el rostro.

-No soy tan débil… -Dijo Annie con un hilo de voz.

-Siempre lo he sabido. –Le dijo Jack tiernamente.

Dalma interrumpió la escena con una sonora risa maléfica.

-¿Crees que estás a salvo pequeña traidora? Que hayas abierto los ojos no significa nada. Te estás muriendo! Y nadie más que yo tiene la cura para lo que te pasa… -Jack miró a Dalma desafiante. Annie no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, se limitaba a observar a su pirata, no quería que sus caminos se separasen jamás. –Jajajaja! Ilusos, ingenuos! Jack Sparrow, ¿qué prefieres? Marcharte con tu muñequita y verla morir? O dejarla que viva y separarte de ella para siempre? –Preguntó Dalma. Fueron unos segundos intensos.

-No dejes que me lleve…-Dijo Annie con voz débil. –Prefiero morir a tu lado que una vida sin verte. –Terció una suave sonrisa triste, estaba convencida pero Jack no podía pagar ese precio.

-Cúrala. –Fueron las únicas palabras de Jack, estaba frustrado, sentía impotencia…. La mujer se acercó para llevarse a Annie, todavía mantenía una mueca de satisfacción, pues su sed de venganza se había terminado, por el momento. Antes de que se la llevara Jack le susurró al oído, _Volveré a rescatarte… por favor perdóname. _Annie después de oírlo cayó dormida en un profundo sueño. Jack las vio alejarse.

-Te arrepentirás de todos tus actos Jack Sparrow. –Dijo Dalma y rió socarronamente. Después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Jack estaba en shock. No podía matar a Dalma porque si no nadie podría curar a Annie pero tampoco podía dejar a su pequeña en manos de la vieja arpía, como la llamaba él.

Todavía se encontraba en el agua, mirando el paisaje que había vuelto a la normalidad, todo le recordaba a Annie, los sonidos, los aromas… _Prometo que volveré a buscarte…_

Y la tarde dejó paso al anochecer…

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Buenas guapísimas. Siento haber tardado 1 día en actualizar jejeje pero con esto del empiece de las clases y eso se me amontonan las cosas que hacer, que si comprar cuadernos, libros, bolis bueno ya sabéis._

_Espero no atascarme que llevo escritos hasta el 11 y no sé porqué no me dan ganas de escribir, y eso que tengo cosillas pensadas. Bueno ya veremos._

_Besos y agradecimientos a todos los reviueadores que sin vosotros esto no sería nada. Y ya en estos capis va a ir habiendo más acción. Besitos._


	10. Sin Noticias Tuyas

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**10º Sin Noticias Tuyas**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Bajo el radiante sol caribeño, un navío de velas negras navegaba a la deriva, sin rumbo… parecía un barco fantasma, condenado a repetir su trayectoria una y otra vez, sin final…

Y es que hacía semanas que su capitán había perdido la esperanza, la chispa, o lo que fuera que hiciera en un pasado su vida agradable.

Gibbs, el contramaestre, había intentado por todos los medios animar a su capitán, pero incluso la 'honrada piratería' no conseguía arrancar a Jack Sparrow sonrisa alguna.  
Las palabras de la hechicera Tia Dalma resonaban en su mente cual tambores.

_¿Qué prefieres Jack Sparrow, marcharte con Annie y verla morir, o dejar que yo la cure y estar sin verla para siempre?  
_Era una elección difícil, sin duda. Para Jack las cosas siempre habían resultado fáciles, lograba engatusar a todo el que se entrometiera en su camino, y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pero esta vez lo que más quería había sido apartado de su lado. Ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verla algún día, o si Tia Dalma la habría curado o no… sólo le importaba cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su chica, _volver a buscarla,_ pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Y ¿a dónde? . Eran las preguntas que se hacía constantemente. Antes no había sabido valorar a la chica que recién apareció en su vida, era cierto que para él era alguien especial y distinta al resto, pero no dejaba de ser un capricho. En el momento que la perdió fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba para él.

Ahora se encontraba al timón, mirada perdida en el horizonte, inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando la figura de su viejo amigo el contramaestre se acercó por sorpresa.  
-Capitán… siento deciros esto, pero los marineros necesitan cambiar de aires, esto… -Empezó Gibbs, Jack pareció despertar de un sueño, le miró ligeramente y volvió a torcer la vista hasta el timón. –Parece ser, que con asaltar algún barco de mercancías esporádicamente no están conformes…

-Al grano amigo.

-Bueno Jack, sé que intentas buscar a esa chica pero… reconoce que no hay demasiadas probabilidades de que consigas encontrarla… -Jack se volvió hacia Gibbs bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a más personas… tengo una sobrina muy hermosa en Port Noir… y está deseando conocerte.

-Oh Gibbs, no me digas que me has planeado una…em…no sé como llamarlo. ¿Cita a ciegas? –Preguntó Jack, meditándolo por un momento.

-Ya es hora de alejar los fantasmas del pasado Jack, Emma es encantadora…te gustará. –Dijo Gibbs, Jack estaba muy confuso, ¿qué debía hacer?

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

En lo más profundo del bosque que hay tras pasar el gran río, una hechicera preparaba una 'receta' mientras pronunciaba palabras en un idioma extraño. Se había tomado muchas molestias para mantener su Isla oculta a cualquier marinero, así evitaba que alguien intentara recuperar algo. Es decir mantenía lejos a Jack y Annie.

Annie se encontraba en su antigua cama, todavía débil, pues su maestra le suministraba pequeñas dósis del antídoto para evitar su inmediata recuperación y mantenerla dentro de la cabaña, hasta que su venganza terminara de cumplirse. La joven soñaba cada noche con su ansiado pirata, con aquellas noches en el Perla Negra, con sus ojos, sus caricias… No paraba de extrañarlo y de recordar que pese a que el tiempo pasaba, el día menos pensado él vendría a buscarla. No se imaginaba que el destino les tenía guardado un nefasto final… o eso es lo que esperaba Tia Dalma, quien se dirigió con otro recipiente de antídoto hacia su aprendiz.

-¿Qué tal la noche pequeña? ¿Has tenido más 'pesadillas'? –Le dijo Tia Dalma mientras le daba el recipiente humeante, con aspecto extraño y desagradable.  
-No son pesadillas, son bellos recuerdos…

-¡Basta! –Gritó Dalma. –Será mejor que te bebas esto, si es que quieres despertar mañana… -Emitió una malvada risita. Annie examinó el vaso de extraño contenido, vio que una vez más no estaba lleno ni a la mitad.  
-Uhm, ¿por qué nunca lo llenas entero?  
-Porque es así como debe ser. –Dijo Dalma, Annie levantó una ceja.  
-Y…si me lo dieras entero ¿qué pasaría?  
-¡Basta ya de preguntas! Es que quieres morirte antes? Ingerirlo entero te mataría. –Mintió Dalma, asustada ante la posibilidad de que Annie hubiera descubierto el engaño. Se retiróa seguir removiendo la poción que estaba preparando, en cuya etiqueta ponía, 'Poción del olvido'. Al leerlo una siniestra sonrisa cruzó su cara, después volvió la vista hacia la puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver a la confusa Annie, recostada en su cama.  
-Eso es, pequeña ilusa, disfruta de tus recuerdos mientras puedas… que pronto dará comienzo la segunda parte de mi venganza. –Dijo en voz baja Tia Dalma.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Gibbs dio la orden de echar el ancla, y los marineros se subieron al bote encaminado a Port Noir, pues ya habían llegado. Jack no opuso resistencia, había navegado durante mucho tiempo sin encontrar a Annie, y pensó que ya no había posibilidad alguna de encontrarla. Gibbs miraba a su capitán que seguía con la mirada perdida.  
-Emma Adkins, es la hija de mi hermana, ¿la recuerdas? Recuerdo que siempre le decías groserías. Pues Emma es el vivo retrato de mi hermana, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que le gustas. –Gibbs guiñó un ojo. Jack se limitó a fingir una sonrisa. Intentando manifestar un interés que no sentía.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Tia Dalma regresó una hora después con otro recipiente en la mano. Su expresión era de profunda satisfacción.  
-Tu dosis de la tarde pequeña. –Le dijo a Annie quien se frotó los ojos, pues acababa de despertar.  
-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?  
-Sí, vamos bebe. –Annie obedeció si rechistar. De inmediato sus castaños ojos empezaron a perder su brillo, el resultado fue una mirada vacía, como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Annie había perdido todos sus recuerdos, sintió como si una enorme muralla oscura se levantara en su mente impidiéndola acceder a ellos, sus cabellos, antes de un hermoso color castaño, se volvieron negros como la noche, era el fin de la antigua Annie. Tia Dalma rió fuertemente.  
-Ya estás lista. Y ahora pequeña, te dirigirás a Port Noir, y cumplirás con lo que yo no pude acabar. Matarás al capitán Jack Sparrow. –Volvió a reír, viendo como su aprendiz asentía sumisa. Para después salir de la cabaña y subirse en un pequeño barco propiedad de Tia Dalma, encaminándose hacia su destino…………….

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Port Noir era una Isla comercial bastante grande, donde el lujo y lo humilde se mezclaban dando lugar a diferentes paisajes, hermosos palacios por una parte, y humildes hogares por la otra. Los marineros del Perla se perdieron nada más poner un pie en la Isla, dejando a Gibbs y Jack solos, dirigiéndose hacia una cantina de nuevos ricos, donde habían quedado.  
Nada más entrar Jack pudo notar que no era el ambiente que más le gustaba, los nuevos ricos con sus parejas, estaban esparcidos por todos lados, y le traían recuerdos dolorosos. Vio a un grupo de chicas, que por su aspecto estirado bien podían haberse mezclado con la realeza, pero su burda actitud delataba que solo era un selluelo.  
-¡Tío! –Gritó una mujer de voz chillona y tirabuzones pelirrojos que se enganchó al cuello de Gibbs. Era Emma Adkins, embutida en un escotado vestido verde esmeralda con inmensos adornos que lo hacían recargado, era bastante hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, y su rizado cabello más bien parecía una peluca.  
-¡Queridísima Emma! Te presento a…-Dijo Gibbs pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues su sobrina se había tirado al cuello de Jack, casi comiéndoselo a besos. Jack, que no se lo esperaba la apartó.  
-Tranquila querida, sé que soy atractivo pero no te emociones. –Le dijo.  
-Oh, tú y yo sabemos que lo estás deseando. Seguro que soy la mujer más hermosa que has visto. –Dijo soberbiamente Emma, para después mirarse orgullosa y hacer una reverencia a las personas que se habían quedado mirando la escena. Jack, aún perplejo notó que la chica era algo creída. Emma cogió a Jack del brazo y tras decirle que si quería ir con ella a su casa (N/A: ligerita de cascos la tipa ¬¬) salieron de la posada.  
Jack estaba perplejo. Al salir se cruzó con una extraña figura que estaba entrando a la posada, la cual se giró bruscamente mostrando a Jack su gélida mirada vacía……

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Qué giro ha dado la historia. ¿Verdad? El destino va a complicar aún más las cosas._

_Este capítulo ha sido algo más largo, pero espero que no haya sido aburrido. Besos, ¿qué os ha parecido?  
Agradecimientos  
-Irijb. Hola guapa! Pues sí, Tía Dalma está bastante celosilla, y los celos no son buenos consejeros… ya veremos lo que pasa. Gracias por seguir leyendo ;D besitos  
-mari-jack-sparrow .Hola mi niña. ¿cómo está la juerguista number one? Espero que muy bien, besos!  
-CocoRunbi. Pues sí, puede que sea el Otoño…jejeje no te preocupes, a mí también me cae bien Dalma, pero está celosilla ya se le pasará. Besos!  
-Lifheith. Hola mi máxima reviueadora! No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando leo un review tuyo juasjuas en serio. Espero que te guste este giro que ha dado la historia orque vaa dar más de un quebradero de cabeza. Besos!  
-Willy'struelove. Junto con Romina, eres la única a la que le conté el super spoiler jejeje pero bueno, ya está publicado, y ayer terminé el 12, uno de los que más me han gustado. Besos! ahora leo reflejo de libertad, que ya pusiste el 9 bien! Jejeje  
-Azamy-Delacour. Hola guapa! Si, Jack estaba confuso, pero no podía dejar morir a Annie, ya veremos lo que pasa ahora que ella ha perdido sus recuerdos. Besos!_

Bueno muchas gracias a todos, y espero que os gusten los 5 capitulillos o así que quedan para que acabe. Besos!


	11. La Nueva a Bordo

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

11º La Nueva a Bordo.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Jack estaba perplejo. Al salir se cruzó con una extraña figura que estaba entrando a la posada, la cual se giró bruscamente mostrando a Jack su gélida mirada vacía……_

-¡Vamos cariñito! No te quedes ahí que ya verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar. –Dijo Emma, la sobrina de Gibbs, tirando del brazo del pirata, y arrastrándolo fuera de la cantina. Pero él no contestó, al girarse de nuevo hacia la extraña mujer con quién se había cruzado pudo ver que había desaparecido. _Debo estar loco, estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas raras…_ Había algo en aquellos ojos castaños, fríos, distantes… algo que muy en el fondo le recordaba a los de alguien muy querido… los de su Annie.

Emma paseaba contoneándose delante de todo hombre con el que se cruzaba, era la típica niña creída, que lo tiene todo y nunca está conforme. Ahora estaba encaprichada con Jack, y no iba a desaprovechar el tiempo en conocerle y charlar, no, ella quería llevárselo al huerto directamente. (¬¬)

Jack simplemente se dejaba hacer, no sentía nada con los besos de Emma, ni con sus caricias, ni con sus miradas. En cuanto llegaron a su casa Emma le tiró en la cama. Se subió encima y empezó a besarlo con desenfreno, casi con desesperación… Antes a Jack eso le hubiera encantado, que una mujer se le pusiese tan fácil, pero esta vez era distinta. Terminó accediendo a las caricias de ella, y sin evitarlo pensó que con quien se encontraba era con su pequeña y valiente Annie. Una lágrima luchaba por salir de su cárcel de amargura, pero Jack se negaba a admitir que no verla le estaba matando.  
**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Gibbs había salido de la cantina, pues estaba llena de parejitas felices y él sentía que sobraba allí. Se encaminó hacia otra cantina, mucho más animada, que estaba en el barrio humilde de Port Noir.

-¡Este sí que es mi ambiente! –Dijo glorioso mientras entraba.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió un gran vaso de ron, se sentía genial por haber conseguido que su capitán saliera del abismo al que había estado sometido ese tiempo, y se divirtiera un poco con su sobrina.

Se giró a observar bien el bar. No había ni mucho menos tanto ambiente como en Tortuga, pero la juerga y el desfase se respiraban en el ambiente. Fornidos marineros discutían en una de las mesas, provistas de enormes vasos de bebida, y rodeados de bellas mujeres. Otros bailaban alegremente, mientras su público los miraba y reían. Tan embelesado estaba Gibbs que no vio acercarse a la mujer de aspecto dulce y mirada perdida que acababa de entrar.

-Póngame un gran vaso de lo más fuerte que tenga. –Dijo la chica, que se sentó al lado de Gibbs quien al oírla dio un respingo. _Esa voz…_ Pensó. _¿a quién me recuerda esa voz?_ Aprovechó para observar a la mujer que repasaba todos los movimientos del camarero. Parecía joven, su ondulado cabello negro se encontraba atado en una larga coleta alta, amarrado con un pañuelo azúl oscuro. Vestía ropa de pirata, consistida en una blusa blanca, unos sencillos pantalones negros, y un chaleco a juego con el pañuelo. La chica al sentirse observada fulminó a Gibbs con su tibia mirada, y éste apartó la vista avergonzado.  
Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el camarero llegó con una bebida oscura en un recipiente. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Son dos chelines señorita. –Pero como respuesta, la mujer se bebió de un trago la oscura bebida y sonrió al camarero. Gibbs notó cierta familiaridad en el rostro de la chica, aunque estaba sorprendido con su comportamiento.  
-Espere un momento caballero. –Dijo la chica poniendo voz suave, y buscando un objeto de entre sus ropas. Sacó una pistola. –¿Quiere que le pague en efectivo? Mejor me quedo con el cambio… –La chica emitió una estridente risa, y disparó a la lámpara que cayó asustando a todos los presentes. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a pelearse unos con otros de una forma muy cómica. El camarero, aterrado le dio a la chica todos los ingresos que habían recaudado, mientras miraba el arma aterrado y a la gente peleando.  
-Muchas gracias caballero. –Rió ella, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir, pero Gibbs la paró en la puerta.  
-¿Nos conocemos de algo? –Preguntó. Ella le miró a los ojos fríamente.  
-No lo creo, quítese de ahí, tengo que conseguir un barco con este dinero…  
-Mi capitán tiene uno. –Dijo Gibbs, la chica se volvió hacia el. –No hace falta que malgaste su dinero en un viejo barco en malas condiciones. Mi capitán la llevará a su destino gratis.  
-¿Quién es su capitán? –Inquirió la joven, tentada ante la propuesta.  
-El Capitán Jack Sparrow. –Dijo Gibbs, buscando señal de algún sentimiento en el rostro de la mujer pero no obtuvo nada. –Sería un placer tener a una honrada pirata como usted en nuestra tripulación, he visto que se le da muy bien el acto de la piratería en sí.   
-Acepto. –Se limitó a decir ella fríamente, pues había escuchado el nombre de la persona que debía matar. Era evidente que no recordaba a nadie, pero Tia Dalma le había grabado ese nombre a fuego. _Debo eliminarlo…_Se decía Annie. _El no me reconocerá…_

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Emma Adkins, ella había empezado a desnudar a Jack. Se había quitado el vestido, y seguía besándole con desenfreno y rapidez.  
-Basta. –Dijo Jack que no se sentía bien consigo mismo ni con lo que estaba haciendo, estaba traicionando a su pequeña, a su Annie, no podía hacerle eso.  
-¿Qué? No pienso parar, no digas tonterías.  
-He dicho basta. –Jack se levantó de la cama y cogió sus efectos personales dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-¡Oh! –Grito Emma indignada. –Jamás en mi vida me habían plantado! Debes de ser el hombre más estúpido de la tierra. –Siguió gritando. Jack esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y tú la más facilona, querida. –Ella puso un gesto de ira y empezó a gritar barbaridades al pirata. –Lo siento querida, siempre recordarás este día como el día en que casi te acuestas con… -Cerró la puerta dando un portazo. –El capitán Jack Sparrow. –Se oyó desde fuera.

Jack corría con su típica forma cómica dirigiéndose hacia su barco. Emma le seguía gritando y medio desnuda, cuando Gibbs la divisó puso cara de espanto. Emma ruborizada se quedó atrás adecentando su aspecto.  
-Ca…Capitán…¿qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Gibbs.  
-No hay tiempo para eso amigo, tenemos lugares a donde ir.  
-Bueno, no importa. Quería presentaros a la nueva tripulante, que ha demostrado su valor atracando aquella cantina. –Los marineros emitieron gritos de asombro y Jack levantó una ceja. –Su nombre es…  
-Jane. –Mintió Annie, que apareció en escena en ese momento sorprendiendo a los presentes, Jack sintió el mismo escalofrío al verla. ¡Era la mujer con la que se había cruzado! –Encantada de conocerte, Capitán Sparrow. –Terció una media sonrisa. Jack puso la mayor cara de asombro que había puesto en su vida. Y el corazón le dió un vuelco.

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Aclaro algunas cosas. Jane, es Annie, que ha perdido sus recuerdos por obra de Tia Dalma, y tiene una misión, acercarse a Jack y matarlo. Para ello finge ser otra mujer. Ya está integrada en la tripulación. ¿Qué pasará? Besos. Se admiten tomatazos y demás quejas.  
Buenos gracias a todos los que me seguís que sin vosotros esto no sería nada. Besos!  
Ya no queda nada para que se acabe._


	12. Tan Cerca y a la Vez Tan Lejos

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**12º Tan Cerca y a la Vez Tan Lejos.**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

El sol de la tarde brillaba sobre las transparentes aguas caribeñas al mismo tiempo que la tripulación del Perla Negra se dirigía a su nueva aventura. Se habían propuesto encontrar y llevarse el tesoro oculto en la cueva de una Islita llamada 'Oscura' que como su mismo nombre indica, era fría,siniestra y oscura.

Jack miraba receloso a la nueva tripulante recién llegada. Su expresión era entre desconcierto, incredulidad, alegría y más desconcierto. Estaba muy gracioso. Seguía los movimientos de la chica, escondiéndose detrás de tablones, o cualquier cosa que le ocultara. Gibbs le interceptó en uno de sus escondites.

-Capitán, ¿Qué hace?  
-¿Ein? Nada, ahora está sentada en cubierta.  
-No pero digo usted ¬¬ -Dijo Gibbs. –Es de mal fario espiar a una mujer, pero es peor aún llevarla a bordo.  
-Lo sé, lo sé Gibbs, no haces más que repetírmelo. Pero esa tal Jane, ¿no te resulta muy familiar? –Preguntó Jack señalándola con la cabeza.  
-ah eso, creí que eran paranoias mías. Es cierto que guarda cierto parecido con la joven Annie, pero… no se ilusione capitán, pues su personalidad es muy distinta. Esta claro que no es ella. –Dijo Gibbs, pero Jack seguía teniendo sus dudas. –Cambiando de tema capitán, ¿qué rumbo tomaremos?  
-Vamos por el tesoro de Oscura, ¿recuerdas? –Gibbs asintió. –Entonces todo a babor! Hacia el Norte! Seremos los piratas más ricos del caribe español. –Afirmó Jack triunfante, y ambos piratas desvariaron por un momento en cómo sería estar rodeados de oro y joyas.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, los marineros hicieron todas las tareas y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya había anochecido. Uno a uno fueron entrando en los camarotes para descansar, pues estaban agotados, todos menos Jane, que no tenía asignado ninguno. No se atrevía a preguntar a nadie, pues quería mostrar que era una mujer dura y autosuficiente. Estaba cruzada de brazos en cubierta cuando alguien se acercó.

-¿No tenéis frío querida? –Preguntó la sensual voz de Jack. Ella se volteó, al identificarlo su mirada se volvió tenue y fría.  
-No.   
-Sois una mujer de pocas palabras ¿eh? –Bromeó Jack, que recibió una mirada asesina como respuesta. –Vale, vale, supongo que querréis un camarote. Seguidme pues. –Jack llevó a la chica a su camarote, al mismo donde habían pasado noches y más noches Annie y él. Ella observó la estancia. Se quedó inmóvil y una imagen recorrió su mente, se vio en ese mismo sitio, recordó aquel embriagador olor a ron, miró a la cama y…se asustó, aquello no podía ser verdad, esos recuerdos no podían ser suyos, ¿o sí?. Salió del camarote al tiempo que Jack le hablaba.

-Yo estaré al timón y…¿eh? ¿Dónde se ha metido? –Jack salió del camarote y vio a la chica tiritando en cubierta. Se acercó y la tapó con su chaqueta. Ella reaccionó al contacto con el pirata sintiendo un escalofrío.

-¿Con que no teníais frío eh? Tomad esto, ya me la devolveréis más tarde. –Ella le miró a los ojos, entonces fue cuando Jack comprendió que si que era su Annie. Estaba cambiada, sí, pero esa mirada asustada no mentía, pues era la misma que ya vio en otra ocasión.  
-No sé que decir. –Dijo la chica cabizbaja.  
-Con gracias bastará. –Jack sonrió.   
-Jamás he dado las gracias a un hombre.  
-Para todo hay una primera vez, amor. –La chica le fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido entró al camarote. Esa misma noche se había decidido a matar al capitán. Tenía que hacerlo, eran las órdenes de Tía Dalma.

Jack estaba al timón. Hacía una noche espléndida, las estrellas se esparcían sobre el cielo, arremolinadas sobre la luna, que se veía llena y preciosa. El pirata se sentía más sólo que nunca. Notaba que su chica estaba cerca, pero a la vez un mar de circunstancias y cambios se interponían entre ellos. Él echaba de menos su calor, sus caricias, sus besos. Tan embelesado estaba que no notó el avance de la fría espada hacia su cuello. Era Jane, espada en mano, quien se atormentaba consigo misma mientras sujetaba firmemente la espada, pues algo le decía que no lo hiciera…  
Jane temblaba, y su respiración era muy agitada…

-No sé que es lo que te pasa amor. –Empezó Jack sin voltearse. –Pero sea lo que sea conseguiré hacer que deje de controlarte.  
-¡Nada me está controlando sucio pirata! –Gritó ella enfurecida. –Y nada va a salvarte de tu muerte esta noche.  
-No conozco forma más dulce de morir. –Jack se volteó y la miró a los ojos. –Estaré contento si lo último que ven mis ojos antes de cerrarse para siempre es algo tan hermoso. –La chica se inmovilizó. _¿Qué me pasa? Debo matarlo, ¿por qué me afectan tanto sus palabras? _–Si has de hacerlo querida, hazlo ya. Pues no sé cuanto tiempo más puedo vivir sin volver a acariciarte… -Dijo Jack.  
Jane soltó la espada, que cayó al suelo emitiendo un fuerte estruendo. Miró a Jack a los ojos, éste no se había apartado ni un momento.  
-Sois valiente pirata, vuestra valentía os ha salvado esta noche. Asumo las consecuencias de mis actos. –Dijo ella cabizbaja. Jack levantó suavemente su rostro.  
-No voy a haceros pasar la tabla si es lo que pensáis.   
-Entonces…¿Cuál será mi castigo?  
-Os pido un beso, tan sólo eso. –Jane se quedó atónita. –Si no sois quien yo creo que sois entonces os dejaré marchar, pero si lo sois… os quedaréis conmigo para siempre. –Sus miradas chocaron…

**-Continuará.-**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Mi teclado va fatal y me ha costado horrores escribir esto. Espero que haya merecido la pena. Siento que sea corto pero es bonito ¿no:D Besos._

_Agradecimientos a   
-Irijb  
-JaneAddams  
-CocoRunbi  
-Willy'struelove  
-Lifheith  
-Chibi  
-Didi-Sparrow  
-Azamy-Delacour_

Mis niñas guapas, que son las mejores. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ahora mismo voy a la academia de inglés y no me da tiempo a extenderme más. Besos y espero que os guste.  
Pd: Que mal con este lío entre las clases y todo buf… Ah y faltan 2 o 3 capis para que acabe.


	13. ¿Aliados? ¿Compañeros? ¿Amantes?

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**13º ¿Aliados? ¿Compañeros? ¿Amantes?**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_-Entonces…¿Cuál será mi castigo?  
-Os pido un beso, tan sólo eso. –Jane se quedó atónita. –Si no sois quien yo creo que sois entonces os dejaré marchar, pero si lo sois… os quedaréis conmigo para siempre. –Sus miradas chocaron…  
_

Pasaron unos segundos intensos mirándose…

-Y bien, ¿qué decidís amor? –Preguntó Jack.  
-…Es que…nunca he besado a nadie… -Dijo una confusa Annie.  
-¿De veras? Permíteme que lo ponga en duda, de todas formas sería mejor comprobarlo ¿no crees?

Pero a Annie no le dio tiempo a responder pues Jack la estaba besando con pasión desenfrenada, acallada tantos dias...Annie estaba aturdida, Sus labios respondían ante los estímulos, por supuesto que sabía besar, _Esto no está nada mal…_Pensó pero inmediatamente sus pensamientos se acallaron al notar como las expertas manos del pirata comenzaron a descender su camino, desde la cintura, entonces ella le detuvo y se separó. Jack la miraba con una gran sonrisa en los ojos. Sonrisa de victoria claro.

-Estaba en lo cierto. Yo os recuerdo. Y vos, ¿me recordáis a mí? –Preguntó. Annie, aún confusa, se dispuso a contestar pero un 'oportuno' Gibbs había aparecido en escena, interrumpiendo como siempre:

-Capitán, hemos llegado a Oscura… Buenos días Jane… O-O –Dijo Gibbs. Jack puso cara de frustración.  
-Como no amigo, tú y tus interrupciones…  
-Ah que he interrumpido algo? –Gibbs estaba sorprendido.  
-¬¬ Dejémoslo, ¡Echad el ancla! ¡Todos abajo! ¡El tesoro de Oscura nos espera!

Los marineros obedecieron sin rechistar, entre vítores y gritos de alegría, mientras 'Jane', que no se había movido de sitio, salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir como su Capitán le golpeaba levemente el trasero, en señal de movimiento, y le sonreía.

-¡No me toquéis con vuestras sucias manos pirata! –Grito ella indignada. Jack puso gesto ofendido.  
-Con que esas tenemos, pues debéis saber que **estas manitas mías **han recorrido de arriba abajo tu cuerpo…  
-¿Qué? Mentira…yo… -Annie se ruborizó.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●**

Por fín habían llegado a oscura, se encontraban bajo el sol del medio día. Tan sólo Jack, Gibbs, Jane, y 4 marineros más se habían apuntado a la expedición, el resto de los piratas se quedaban 'vigilando' o lo que es lo mismo, hartándose de ron en el barco.

Tras una hora de larga caminata, en la que Jane procuraba evitar lo máximo a Jack, y este hacía lo contrario, habían llegado por fín a lo que parecía ser una cueva. Jack dio la orden de entrar y así lo hicieron. La cueva estaba oscura al principio, pero después todos se extrañaron al ver antorchas encendidas, y más tarde empezó a oírse ruidos de voces.  
-¡Maldita sea! –Dijo Jack en voz baja.  
-¿Qué ocurre capitán?  
-Es John Arnold, un viejo ami…conocido más bien, al que le debo unos doblones…

Estaban tan entretenidos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de que el tal John Arnold les estaba escuchando.

-¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! ¡Si es Jack Sparrow! –Dijo Arnold fingiendo alegría. Jack se acercó triunfante y le estrechó la mano amigablemente, pero Arnold se la aplastó.  
-¡Qué maneras son esas de tratar a un camarada! –Dijo Jack.  
-¿Camarada? Hace falta que diga todo lo que me hiciste pasar? Por no hablar del dinero que me debes… –La sonrisa de Jack se borró. Inmediatamente los piratas de ambos bandos empezaron a pelear. Ambos querían el tesoro, y no querían irse con las manos vacías claro está. Eran igual de número, cada uno peleaba con otro del bando opuesto, incluida Jane. Jack peleaba con Arnold y en alguna que otra ocasión miraba a 'Jane' que se defendía con soltura, usando magistralmente la espada, y zafándose de los golpes a diestro y siniestro. _Esa es mi chica _Pensó.  
La cosa parecía que no iba a tener fin, pero Jack ideó un plan.

-La verdad es que todo esto me está gustando mucho. –Empezó, captando la atención de todos los presentes. –Pero creo que este es el modo más inútil de llegar a ninguna parte… Que os parece si…¿nos retiramos? –Todos le miraron extrañados. Jack paró la vista en Gibbs, y éste entendió el plan.  
-No sabía que fueses tan cobarde Sparrow, en ese caso adiós. –Dijo Arnold. Él y sus piratas se dieron la vuelta, y como estaban desprevenidos Jack y los suyos aprovecharon para darles un mamporro (xD) y dejarlos inconscientes. Entre risas salieron de la cueva cargados de oro y joyas.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●**

Ya había anochecido. Los marineros estaban desperdigados por la isla, disfrutando de sus nuevas adquisiciones, y Jane había aprovechado para sentarse sola en la arena de la playa. Jack la divisó y se acerco a ella. Estaba muy gracioso con una corona y miles de collares y anillos por el cuerpo. Se sentó a su lado, esta vez ella no podría escabullirse.

-Peleas muy bien. No lo recordaba. –Dijo Jack.  
-Tal vez no sea quien vos pensáis…  
-umh, mis labios nunca olvidan…. Y yo creo que los tuyos tampoco… pero eres un poco mentirosilla.

-Estoy algo confundida… me…enviaron aquí con un propósito pero no lo puedo conseguir… y siento que todo es por vuestra culpa.  
-¿Mi culpa? –Dijo Jack haciéndose el ofendido. –Eso es querida, que el beso que nos dimos te gustó? –Jack apartó el pelo de la chica suavemente y le puso uno de los colgantes más bonitos que había 'requisado'. Ella sintió un escalofrió con el roce de sus manos, no se atrevía a mirar el colgante.  
-G…gracias. –Dijo sonrojada.  
-De nada querida, te lo has ganado, y no olvides que espero una respuesta, y no soy muy paciente. –Dicho esto se levantó y se despidió con una reverencia, sonriente y convencido de que pronto la reconquistaría.

Annie miraba el colgante y sin saber porqué se le escapó una sonrisa de felicidad…

**-Continuará. –**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Ya. ¿Opiniones?  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís, ya que en esta época de bajón que estoy pasando me ayudáis mucho. Ayer Romina y yo hablamos sobre una idea para el final del fic, y nada ahora me pongo manos a la obra, pero también están los trabajos de la escuela. Espero que me de tiempo a todos.  
Besos y muchas gracias :D_


	14. De Celebración

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**14º De Celebración**

»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«

La alegría y las risas inundaban el Perla Negra, y es que no podía ser de otra forma habiendo conseguido tan sustancial tesoro, jugando más o menos limpio… Era por eso que la tripulación se encontraba cargando los tesoros recién requisados, listos para empezar una nueva aventura, pero no sin antes celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Como debe de ser.

El capitán paseaba triunfante observando a sus camaradas y robándoles de vez en cuando alguna joya sin que se enteraran.

-¡Caballeros…! –Empezó Jack. –Sabéis que aborrezco los discursos largos…os doy la enhorabuena por el buen trabajo de esta mañana y sin mas dilación queda inaugurada la fiesta! –Puso una gran sonrisa.

Todos se deshicieron en vítores y corrieron hacia las bodegas a por ron. Más de uno se cayó por las escaleras al bajar tan deprisa.

Jane los observaba apoyada en unos bidones, cruzada de brazos. Dos piratas de mediana edad discutían por una botella, se gritaban pestes el uno al otro y uno de ellos acabo rompiendo la botella en la cabeza del otro, quien cayó desmayado en cubierta.

-Hombres… -Masculló Jane poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Qué les pasa a los hombres? –Berreó un marinero medio borracho acercándose a Jane. Ella le miró con asco. –Venga guapa, deja de hacerte la dura, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo a charlar un ratito, tu y yo solos…? –Dijo el borracho. La respuesta de Jane fue muy sencilla, primero sonrió, después se arremangó para finalmente arrearle al borracho un bofetón de esos que hacen historia.  
Los piratas se deshicieron en risas al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo. –Pero mujer, no seas así, venga vuelve, que lo pasaremos bien…  
-¿Quieres otro? –Preguntó Jane sin mirarle y se fue a la bodega a por algo de ron. Mientras caminaba no dejaba de dar vueltas a una teoría. _Los hombres, cuando beben pierden su ventaja frente a una mujer… tal vez si consiguiera emborrachar a Jack pueda cumplir mi misión de una vez…_**  
**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Jack Sparrow, se encontraba solo en la arena, con una botella de ron. Había decidido bajar del barco para tener un rato de tranquilidad y meditación…

Se había bebido media botella pero aún no había podido aclarar sus pensamientos con respecto a Jane, Annie, o quien fuera pues ya no tenía nada claro.

De pronto vio claramente la figura de una mujer. Era Jane, quien tan sólo llevaba su blusa blanca y el sencillo pantalón oscuro sin botas, y el cabello al viento. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba dos grandes botellas de ron bajo el brazo y dos grandes vasos en el otro, sin ninguna dificultad. Jack creía estar viendo visiones.

-¿Te apetece, capitán? –Preguntó ella seductora, bajando a la altura de la cabeza de Jack, dejando entrever su escote. La cara de Jack era de chiste, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos salidos de sus órbitas xD.  
-E…S..si…esto… -Empezó él, y subió la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica. –He de admitir que estoy asombrado ante vuestro cambio de actitud querida… em… -Bajó de nuevo la mirada. –Pero qué demonios! ¡Trae aquí esas botellas!

-Sabía que no podríais negaros… -Dijo Jane, quien pensaba que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Conseguiría emborrachar a Jack hasta tumbarlo, y más tarde sacaría su cuchillo para matarlo, pero no sabía que se estaba enfrentando al pirata con más aguante de todo el caribe español.

-Nunca se le ha de decir que no a una mujer bonit… digo a una bonita botella. –Dijo Jack, causando en Jane ganas de abofetearlo, pero eso fastidiaría el plan. –Querida, deberíais probar esto, está exquisito.  
-Em…Está bien. –Dijo Jane sirviéndose un poco de esa fatídica bebida, y tras pegar un gran trago con algo de dificultad sintió un pequeño mareo.  
-Así me gusta, venga otro poquito, esto es mano de santo! –Dijo alegremente Jack. Jane no se negó. ¿Qué daño podrían hacer unos traguitos más?

Varios tragos de ron más tarde, la conversación se había tornado algo picante. En la cara de Jane se notaban dos enormes coloretes, fruto del alcohol, y Jack seguía sin caer derrumbado. Algo estaba fallando en el plan de la chica, pero ¿qué importaba? ¡Se lo estaban pasando en grande! Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse.

-Querida, hemos llegado a un punto en el que veo 2 queridas…  
-Jajaja. –Rió Jane divertida y algo sonrojada.  
-Te apuesto tres doblones a que no eres capaz de bailar una canción de piratas. –Dijo Jack desafiante. Jane sonrió maliciosa, y tras levantarse con dificultad empezó a tararear una canción muy conocida por Jack y él se levantó para bailarla con ella. Bailaron alegremente hasta que al final cayeron derrumbados uno encima del otro. Jane, entre risas, quiso apartarse pero él no la dejó.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos parando de reírse. Jack se dio cuenta que los ojos de Jane habían recuperado su brillo, aunque su pelo seguía estando oscuro. Todavía no era la Annie de antes… Ella se sentía realmente bien bajo el pirata, no podía pensar en nada más que en esos profundos ojos oscuros que la miraban de esa manera. Jack comenzó besando su cuello, muy lentamente, causándole a la chica pequeños gemidos de placer. Pasó después a acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos, como hacía tanto tiempo lo había hecho. Ella se dejaba hacer, impulsada por sus estímulos, dándose al pirata plenamente, sin notar que estaba fallando a su propósito de matarlo. Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna se convirtieron en uno. Para Jack ya no había dudas de que era su Annie, pues sólo ella sabía amarle de esa manera. ¿Pero y ella? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando a ella se le pasara la borrachera?

**-Continuará. -**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

_Lo sé. Merezco la horca por tener tan abandonado el fic. Pero en verdad no se me ocurre ningún gran final snif snif_

_Ando falta de ideas con esto de las clases pero bueno seguro q me viene la inspiración divina tras volver a ver Piratas 2._

_Muchas gracias a las que aún me seguís a pesar de que me demoro algo en actualizar y no me convence mucho la trama. En vuestras manos está que continúe o lo deje así._

_Besitos y gracias a todas._


	15. Traiciones y más Traiciones

**»»» Lα Iмρσятαи¢ια Dє Tυѕ Bєѕσѕ «««**

**15º 'Traiciones y más Traiciones'**

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»●«**

Los claros rayos de sol caían fuertes sobre la playa, el canto de las gaviotas, mezclado con la suave brisa marina, mecían a los amantes tumbados sobre la arena, absortos en un sueño reparador.

La morena joven sintió molestia en los ojos tras abrirlos de pronto. Trató de incorporarse, pero un intenso dolor de cabeza frenó su intento. Emitió un leve quejido llevándose la mano a la cabeza. _Siento que todo me da vueltas… ¿qué ha…? _Jane interrumpió sus pensamientos al notar como una mano ajena se posaba sobre su cintura.

-¿Has dormido bien, amor?  
-… -Jane abrió los ojos como platos. Era evidente su estado de sorpresa, pues no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Sacó su espada apuntando al cuello del pirata, temblorosa se puso en pie desafiante mientras Jack la miraba con una mueca de incomprensión.

-Que arisca te pones por las mañanas querida, con lo cariñosa que estabas anoche…  
-¡Depravado! ¡¡¡Te has aprovechado de mí!!! –Gritó enfurecida.  
-Tengo una objeción ante eso muñeca, recuerdo que fuiste tú quien vino insinuándose… -Jack terció una media sonrisa, recordando lo pasado esa noche.

-¿Qué me has…? –Jane no pudo continuar la frase pues cayó desmayada fruto de su dolor de cabeza y el asfixiante calor caribeño.   
-Niñitas… Cuando aprenderán que el alcohol no es para ellas… -Gruñó Jack mientras cogía a Jane en volandas y la llevaba hacia el barco donde sus marineros se hallaban medio dormidos y resacosos, todos menos uno que curiosamente había visto la escena. Su nombre era Georg, un personaje bastante siniestro que Jack mantenía en su equipo por su maestría con la espada, y su vista de lince.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Ya había entrado la tarde cuando Jane se despertó. Esta vez se incorporó con facilidad, pues la jaqueca se había esfumado. Recorrió con la vista el camarote donde se encontraba, inundado por ese inconfundible olor a ron que siempre la traía loca. Pero ¿quién se había preocupado de llevarla hasta ahí? _Jack…_ Pensó.

Se adecentó la ropa, no sabía qué hora era, lo que sí tenía claro era que no había podido cumplir su misión. Siempre que lo intentaba, ese maldito pirata frustraba sus planes de una forma tan sugerente que por alguna extraña razón ella acababa sucumbiendo, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya, ¡Se había acostado con ella! Su cabreo iba aumentando con cada paso que daba, pero entonces divisó a Jack al timón en plena conversación con uno de sus marineros, y se ocultó para espiar.

-La traición capitán, infringe el código, es la peor norma del código con el peor castigo, y lo sabéis.   
-Em… querido Georg, siempre tan atento, te agradezco que hayas estado pendiente de todo mientras yo…descansaba por así decirlo en la arena pero… ¿estáis seguro que visteis a esa chica amenazándome con la espada? ¿No serían alucinaciones vuestras fruto del calor? –Dijo Jack tratando de zafarse de la molesta curiosidad del marinero.  
-Sé muy bien lo que ví capitán… Y os advierto que no está bien encubrir un delito así… Esa mujer es una amenaza para el barco, y el barco es vuestra posesión más apreciada ¿cierto? –Preguntó maliciosamente Georg. Jane se mostró muy atenta ante esa pregunta.  
-Así es. –Dijo Jack tajante. –Por lo tanto amigo, sé muy bien lo qué está bien y lo que está mal. Si me disculpáis... –Jack se marchó dejando a Gibbs al timón, estaba harto de aguantar al pesado marinero.  
-Esto no quedará así… -Dijo Georg en un tono apenas audible, pero Jane alcanzó a escucharlo. Georg pasó muy cerca de ella y por poco la descubre, pero ella logró ocultarse y entró en la cocina.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Jack se derrumbó en una silla de madera, cansado y hambriento, cogió algo de comer y puso los pies sobre la mesa cómodamente. Sentir el frío acero sobre su cuello le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No creas que he olvidado que te aprovecharse de mí…-Anunció una voz de mujer, saliendo de la oscuridad y mirando directamente a los ojos del pirata.  
-Yo diría que…  
-¡Silencio! Ya estoy harta de juegos Jack Sparrow. He de terminar lo que vine ha hacer y…  
-¿Juegos? ¿Crees que estoy jugando? –Jack se levantó y se puso serio. –Si crees Annie, que todo lo que vivimos no me importa, y que no es difícil para mí llevar esta situación estás muy equivocada.  
-¡No me llames así!  
-¿Por qué? Es tu nombre, no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, y sobre todo, no estoy jugando. –Annie bajó la espada, sonrojada. –Y lo más importante, aún espero una respuesta, simplemente dí sí o no y te dejaré en paz. Dime Annie, ¿me recuerdas?  
-… Dices que te importo, yo oí como le decías a ese marinero que sólo te importaba tu barco…

**-**No evadas mi pregunta, por favor… -Jane bajó la mirada, estaba hecha un lío, sentía que se ahogaba, no sabía que decir. Tenía que huir de esa extraña situación. Tenía miedo de admitir la verdad.  
-Lo siento Jack…-Fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar la estancia, dejando a un Jack perplejo y cabizbajo. Un Jack sin esperanza alguna…

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Esa misma tarde….

Jane estaba en cubierta, apoyada en el borde mirando el mar, sin notar el avance de alguien hacia ella.

-Lo siento traidora, pero no puedo permitir que sigas en este barco. –Dijo Georg, que tomándose la justicia por su mano tomó a la muchacha, la tapó la boca para que no gritara y se dispuso a lanzarla al mar. Los forcejeos de ella no servían de mucho por lo que acabó cayendo al agua…

En su caída, recordó la sonrisa tranquilizadora de alguien, un hombre. Recordó la calidez de sus manos mientras se hundía poco a poco en las profundas aguas, aguas que no tienen piedad de nadie, y que iban acogiendo a la joven en su seno poco a poco…

Annie trató de abrir los ojos, algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué estaba quieta sin hacer nada, inmóvil ante tal situación? Cogió fuerzas y trato de salir a la superficie. Una vez allí, nadó y nadó hasta estar agotada…

Jack, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo decidió tumbarse a descansar. Iba a ser un largo día.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Tia Dalma salió a buscar raíces y plantas por los alrededores del río y llegó hasta la playa. Pensaba en si su aprendiz habría terminado ya de cumplir su cometido cuando divisó a alguien sobre la arena, inconsciente. Se acercó. No lo podía creer. ¡Era Annie! A quien la corriente la había arrastrado de nuevo hacia aquella isla…

Nunca pensó que despertaría, pues su vida había pasado ante sus ojos, toda  su vida, y creyó que había llegado su hora. Pero el destino le tenía reservado algo distinto. Tia Dalma fue a hablar con ella sobre si había terminado su misión y Annie, quien lo recordaba todo dijo la verdad con una sonrisa.

-Jack está bien. –Su mirada se iluminó. Pero la de Dalma se transformó en puro odio. Inmediatamente salió a preparar una poción. Y mientras hablaba en extraños idiomas a Annie le dio un escalofrío.

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

Una gran tormenta se había formado, obligando al Perla Negra a dar la vuelta y cambiar el rumbo, para buscar tierra firme, pues era bastante peligroso navegar bajo ese temporal. El capitán no se había percatado de lo ocurrido hacía unas horas. Georg le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya estaba decidido a ir a hablar con Jane. Se dirigió a su camarote pero estaba vacío. Minutos más tarde se encontró cara a cara con el traidor de Georg, cuya sonrisa maliciosa seguía presente.

-¿Buscáis algo, capitán? –Dijo Georg en tono burlesco.  
Jack pareció darse cuenta de algo. En segundos su mirada se inundó de odio e incredulidad.

-Tu… -Le dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa. –Espero por tu bien, marinero que no le haya pasado nada a la señorita que viajaba en el barco.

-¿Os referís a la traidora? Se lo tenía bien mereci… -Dijo Georg, pero no le dio tiempo a más pues Jack le había dejado K.O de un golpe. –Auuu! Está helada! –Se quejó Georg cuando minutos más tarde notó el agua helada que Gibbs le había echado para despertarle cayéndole por el cuello.

-No cantes victoria amigo, solo te he despertado para que me digas qué le hiciste a la chica. Por tu bien dilo rápido antes que el capitán regrese y te vea… O tus huesos correrán peligro...

-Digamos que… resbaló y cayó al mar… -PUM. De nuevo Jack propinó al traidor un golpe dejándolo inconsciente. Ya se había preparado para saltar al agua a buscarla cuando Gibbs le divisó tierra firme.  
-¡Por todos los diablos viejo! ¿Sabes que isla es esa?   
-Si, Jack, es la isla de Tia Dalma….

**»●«●»●«●»●«●»●»**

_Hola. No me matéis. Sé que lo he dejado en ascuas durante mucho tiempo, no tengo disculpa LO SIENTO. Jejeje pero que sepáis que es gracias a vosotros por lo que sigo._

_Queda nada más un capítulo, es que poner lo que viene a continuación en este se me hacía algo largo…_

_Será un final intenso, no digo más. Besos a todos._


End file.
